<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cursed by Naminette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286411">Cursed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminette/pseuds/Naminette'>Naminette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Crimson Spell AU, Demon possesion, Dubious Consent, Fantasy setting, M/M, Mild Gore, Prince Ferdinand - Freeform, Side pairing Caspar/Linhardt, Sorcerer Hubert, a very willing feral ferdinand, curse, erotic fantasy, feral ferdinand, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminette/pseuds/Naminette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you travel south along the mountain ridge for one moon, in a forsaken forest, you'll find a sorcerer named Hubert. He's a genius at breaking curses.</p><p>Ferdinand had no choice but to listen to those words if he want for his curse to be lifted.</p><p>Or a Crimson Spell  au form Ayano Yamane with Hubert and Ferdinand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Curse 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn't betaed and I'm aware of my lacking in spelling and grammar, so if someone were to offer I wouldn't say no.</p><p>But please don't let that refrain you from enjoying this, I took great pleasure in writting it.<br/>Also this is a case of dubious consent so be mindfull of the tags</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>If you travel south along the mountain ridge for one moon, in a forsaken forest, you'll find a sorcerer named Hubert. He's a genius at breaking curses.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>With those words accompanying him during his long travel, Ferdinand's imagination had the leisure to run wild and imagine all sort of things concerning this mysterious recluse mage.</p><p>So when the dense forest finally parted, opening to a small clearing a small unassuming cottage standing in the middle of it, he couldn't help but to be slightly disappointed.</p><p>"It is so small." He breathed out,</p><p>The only answer was his horse snort, as if his traveling companion was gladly agreeing with him. Patting his horse shoulder, Ferdinand pouted. Well, it wasn't the grand hidden manor that he imagined a rumored powerful sorcerer would possess but weary and tired. His coat torn and muddy after one month travel, Ferdinand couldn't afford to be picky.</p><p>He left his companion feast on the lush grass covering the clearing soil and approached the cottage.</p><p>Ferdinand tired mind was putting him on edge and he nearly jumped when the wooden door opened with the first push of his fist against it when he tried to knock. He passed his head through the threshold.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>No answer.</p><p>Frowning, Ferdinand forgot politeness and entered. He had seen the smoke coming out of the chimney from outside, someone was in there and it was rude not to acknowledge a gest. He stepped in, amber eyes immediately drinking in the surrounding.</p><p>The inside was nicer than what Ferdinand had expected from the outside. The cottage had a nice and homey feeling. Though the walls were covered with shelves of book and knickknacks, sorcerer's things that Ferdinand couldn't properly identify, it was tidy and taken care of. The living room area was seprarated by an opened red curtain and from there Ferdinand could see the fireplace, logs still aflame and basking the room in its warmth. There was a rug in front of it with a chair that looked a bit worn.</p><p>Ferdinand tenseness eased, his wariness mellowing somehow with the surrounding atmosphere. Lost in his contemplation of the cottage furniture's, he almost forgot why he went there in the first place.</p><p>"Mr. Hubert, are you here?" he asked, his voice growing louder as he looked around, "I have heard of your fame and came all the way from up north because…"</p><p>Only silence answered again and Ferdinand glared at the fire. It was still burning gently, having obviously been lit recently. Well, maybe Hubert was gone outside for a moment and Ferdinand had missed him? Leaning against a chest of drawers, Ferdinand let out a sight. He had waited for one month already, what would be a few more minutes? And then he could tell that sorcerer how rude it is to make a gest as noble as he wait for so long.</p><p>Seconds went by and still nothing. Ferdinand's body unable to stay still he started to look around again when something behind him attracted his attention. Ferdinand felt elation not for the first time since entering the cottage when he noticed that it was a bottle of wine. Though Ferdinand would have preferred some tea, he was indeed feeling parched, one sip of wine sounded wonderful.</p><p>Taking the bottle in hand to examine the label, Ferdinand instantly dropped it with a startled yelp. The bottle had a face, nose lips and bulging eyes incrusted into the glass and it just had moaned at him!</p><p>But it was undignified for a noble to drop and break something that didn't belong to him. Warrior's reflexes had him immediately ducking to catch the offending thing before it hit the floorboards. Not without a disgusted grimace stretching his lips.</p><p>"Don't touch my things. They are all priceless items."</p><p>The deep rich voice of the man addressing Ferdinand had him suppress a shudder as he turned his head to meet a dark cloak, his eyes traveled up from his crouched position until he met the man's gaze. At first Ferdinand was stricken by the man's appearance. He didn't look older than Ferdinand, maybe two or three years older. A dark cloak completely covering a very tall frame, a pale face all in sharp angles, wavy air as black and shining as crow feathers cut short that framed that angular face nicely. And dispite the  locks purposely arranged to nearly cover half of the man face, Ferdinand could drown in those deep lemon green eyes.</p><p>This man was beautiful. Not the way Ferdinand was beautiful, but beautiful nonetheless.</p><p>He had a sinister aura around him thought that made Ferdinand gulp, that lemon green gaze seemingly seeing into his very soul.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>Ferdinand remembered to breath, feeling heat gather in his cheeks has he straightened up gingerly putting back the gross bottle back on the chest. One hand over his heart he introduced himself with a curt bow.</p><p>"I am Ferdinand von Aegir! Ah, I am sorry for trespassing but it was open when I knocked, no one answered so I came in to wait. Are you the one known as Hubert von Vestra? I came from the north after hearing about you-"</p><p>With one hand raised, the man prompted Ferdinand to stop ranting.</p><p>"You're loud."</p><p>Taking offense, Ferdinand bristled, "Well, I gather being a recluse made you forget about manners. You are supposed to give back your name if I give you mine, not insult me."</p><p>Amber eyes glared dagger but the man,-Hubert? - Narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>"The one trying to give me a lesson in politeness trespassed in my home without being invited in, dragged mud all over my floor and touched my things without being prompted. I would call that being rude."</p><p>A triumphant smirk lifted the corner of the man's lips when Ferdinand was left speechless, mouth opening then closing as his cheeks turned tomato red.</p><p>"Did you come because of the curse from that sword?"</p><p>Forgetting all offense, Ferdinand perked up at Hubert's question, fingers reached for the crimson sword at his belt, passing over its scabbard before closing around it in a firm grasp.</p><p>"You can actually tell?"</p><p>Silently, Hubert reached behind Ferdinand and took the weird bottle in hand. He got so close that Ferdinand barely had time to move away. He had been staring at the small leaf like violet jewel hanging from the silver hair clip into Hubert's hair right above his ear. Heart missing a beat, Ferdinand remembered himself when Hubert's voice pulled him out of his wandering mind.</p><p>"Well, now you are here, so please sit down and let's discuss that curse."</p><p>Ferdinand's nose scrunched when Hubert poured himself a dark liquid into a cup from that bottle, sitting down at a table near the window. The liquid smelled good though, a rich aroma that reminded him of something.</p><p>With hesitant gesture, Ferdinand sat at the table across Hubert. The man eying him under his bangs all the while.</p><p>"Did I actually make you lose your tongue?" there was a hidden scoff in the tone Hubert used.</p><p>"Now-it-that-" Ferdinand was astounded by himself. He was usually a man of eloquence, praised for his orator skill, and here he was rendered incapable to formulate a proper phrase because of a mage and his oddness.</p><p>He cleared his throat  "What is that?" he pointed at the bottle.</p><p>"Coffee," Hubert said as he produced another cup and put it in front of Ferdinand, "Would you like a cup?"</p><p>It was impossible for Ferdinand to tell if he was more disgusted by the prospect of drinking that bitter and muddy liquid or that it came out of that thing.</p><p>"That bottle has a face!" he said very eloquently again</p><p>Another smirk found its way on Hubert's lips, "That actually just a magical bottle. It pour any drink you want, cold or warm as long as there is something in it and you can properly imagine the taste. An old man gave it to me after I gave him counsel."</p><p>Eyes wide in amazement, Ferdinand carefully took the offered bottle and when he poured it, it actually filled his cup with steaming tea.</p><p>"I thought you'll be someone to prefer something tasting as boring as tea." Hubert shook his head at Ferdinand, putting his own cup to his lips.</p><p>Choosing to ignore the jab because he was too busy marveling at the magical bottle Ferdinand smiled brightly.</p><p>"It is incredible. You really are a great mage!"</p><p>Though Hubert hid his expression behind his cup, Ferdinand swore he saw his eyes lit up for a second. Hubert took his time in savoring his sip of coffee before putting it back on the table</p><p>"My policy is to charge a payment equal amount of the curse. Your curse seems to be a powerful one so it will cost a lot. Are you certain you'll be able to afford the price?"</p><p>He had a disturbing smile while peering at Ferdinand like he was reading into his soul again. Still amazed that he indeed tasted his favorite blend on his tongue Ferdinand did not take notice of it.</p><p>"I do not have much money on me at the very moment, but if it is what you want I can have more once going back to my kingdom."</p><p>Hubert dismissed that with a wave of his gloved hand, "I only care for rare items. Money doesn't matter."</p><p>Ferdinand starred at the magical bottle, frowning at it because if it was the kind of rare item Hubert was talking about, he was at loss and he loathed admitting it.</p><p>"I admit," Hubert leaned back on his chair, "I'm quite interested by the sword you have at your belt. The energy it emits is quite ominous."</p><p>Carefully detaching his sword from his belt, Ferdinand held it with careful hands. The scabbard was of the finest leather, two garnet were incrusted into its silver handle.  Ferdinand bit his lips, thinking back about the moment he had to take that sword in hand.</p><p>"I rather am more of a spear or ax user, but I had to use it to kill demons and it cursed me." He sighed, "This sword is called Yugh Vellund and was said to have been made by several sorcerer in my kingdom hundreds of years ago. It is something precious that passed from generation to generation in my family so I cannot give it to you."</p><p>"A shame." Hubert answered leaning his head on his hand. "And it's curse?"</p><p>Unable to suppress the shiver running down his back, Ferdinand slowly pulled the sword out, showing the crimson  blade to Hubert. It felt like a prickle on his skin, but a flood of lava feeling his veins as the protective barrier of the scabbard was lifted for a moment. The energy poured out from the sword right into Ferdinand.</p><p>"The demonic energy it carries allows its wielder to defeat any enemy, but in exchange the wielder must pay a great price."</p><p>Their gaze met, Huber interest showing as he straightened is posture, leaning the slightest bit toward Ferdinand over the table. The sharp noise of the sword handle hitting the scabbard when Ferdinand seethed it back seemed to cut into the tense atmosphere. Eyes closing in relief Ferdinand finished,</p><p>"It is imposible for me to go back to Aegir until the curse is lifted. That curse-"</p><p>Opening his eyes, Ferdinand stopped when it was clear that Hubert wasn't paying attention anymore, preferring to chase a bug that had landed on the shelf behind him. It filled Ferdinand with a much different emotion than the sword magic. He rose from his chair, making it scrape against the floorboards.</p><p>"Are you listening?"</p><p>For a moment, he had been ready to pull his sword out, just to make Hubert see how it could cut.</p><p>"You are a warrior, aren't you? I mean you seem rather fitted for a Prince."</p><p>Ferdinand was certain he didn't mention his status and was rather surprised that Hubert could have guessed with his dirty travels clothes and unruly copper hair. But there was also the fact that his form was praised that made Ferdinand preen inwardly. Though it would be foolish to trust Hubert just like that.</p><p>"I beg your pardon?"</p><p>He wanted to know what Hubert was getting at.</p><p>Back turned, to him, Hubert caught the wandering bug. When he actually turned to address Ferdinand there was a colorful butterfly gently beating its wings in is hand. It looked startling, the vibrant gold and orange against the stark witness of Hubert's glove. There was also that gentle expression as he looked at the butterfly.</p><p>"There happen to be a few items I'm interested in but they are in some dangerous area. Well, dangerous for a mage, but a warrior like you…" Ferdinand was under the impression Hubert was appraising him as his eyes scanned him from head to toes, "If you accompany me, I could use that as a payment and do something for you curse."</p><p>Ferdinand hands slapped against the table, the cups rattling from the sudden movement, "Really? I am confident in my swords skills!"</p><p>It was wonderful news. He would help Hubert getting whatever he wanted and he would be back in Aegir in no time.</p><p>Hubert opened the window to let the butterfly go, the softness on his face lifted to become that sinister expression again.</p><p>"I'll only break the curse once the mission his done." He clarified.</p><p>Ferdinand nodded enthusiastically, "Fair enough."</p><p>Lifting his chin as he crossed his arms over his chest, Hubert had a pleased air around him, though Ferdinand couldn't really tell with the low tone he used.</p><p>"You better take some rest then, maybe a bath. We'll depart early tomorrow."</p><p>Ferdinand mouth was already watering at the idea of being offered a bath.</p><p>Hubert finger pointed at him, cutting his elation short, "From now one I'll call you Ferdie and you shall call me Great Sorcerer Von Vestra."</p><p>Ferdinand gave a curt bow again, "Certainly, Hubie." It was rather nice, teasing that sinister man.</p><p>There was a silent moment were Hubert just looked at him to see if he was serious, from witch Ferdinand feigned innocence, his taste for opera having made a good enough actor out of him.</p><p>"If you die, I'll keep the sword." Hubert drawled.</p><p>Ferdinand chuckled, "Fair enough."</p><hr/><p>The fire was burning low when Hubert came back into his living area late into the night. It's red embers casting a gentle glow on Ferdinand while he slept in front of it. Hubert plush rug against his back.</p><p>Long copper hair pooled from under him, the low light reflecting against them making them the color of honey and gold. Hubert silently approached the prince, the loud and annoying peacock finally silent and still in his sleep.</p><p>
  <em>"I will ask you of only one thing. When I sleep you must not go near me and never under any circumstance are you to touch me."</em>
</p><p>Ferdinand couldn't expect saying that and not driving Hubert mad with curiosity. Gently he lifted Ferdinand's blanket to see what he was hiding under.</p><p>Yugh Vellund was near him, ready to be drawn if danger were to arise. But Hubert was no danger for Ferdinand, only curious and fascinated but the potentiality of Ferdinand's curse. The blanket lifting revealed golden cuffs clasped around Ferdinand's wrists, restraining him in his sleep.</p><p>Hubert's interest picket as he felt the magic in the cuffs, Ferdinand using a demonic seal would seem normal, yet Hubert wondered why would the Prince needed them while asleep.</p><p>Ferdinand resting face was slack, small breathes leaving his parted lips and Hubert craved, needed to know what it would do if the cuffs were to be removed.</p><p>It took only leaning in then touching the claps and the gold cuffs snapped open, liberating Ferdinand. Hubert couldn't help the smile he felt on his mouth as Ferdinand shifted, sleep only slightly disturbed.</p><p>And then he was violently pushed back, the force of the blast busting a hole through his roof. Hubert quickly gathered himself; a spell already forming in is hand and casting violet hue over his face.</p><p>The growl Ferdinand emitted was his first warning. But then Hubert couldn't help but drink in the Prince new appearance as copper locks turned blood red, looking even more wild as the demonic energy ruffled them. Slightly tanned, freckled skin had turned an enticing bronze color and every patch of Ferdinand revealed skin was marred with stripes likes marking. The fangs peeking out from Ferdinand's full lips as he snarled were another sign of Hubert running right into the face of danger.</p><p>Claws were digging into his rug, making hole in it and all that Hubert could think about was that this creature was strangely captivating.</p><p>He had admitted and still chastised himself after being attracted to Ferdinand upon seeing him, the man was a rare beauty but it had ended the moment he had opened his mouth. Now Hubert could feel that pang of attraction again, and he had half in mind that he should be ashamed by it.</p><p>He had no time to dwell on it as Ferdinand leapt at him. Hubert barely escaped the scrape of sharp claws.</p><p>"I'm sorry I woke you up Ferdie." He tried, feeling playful again, mocking the other man.</p><p>Another angry growl answered and Ferdinand threw himself at Hubert with unexpected speed. This time, his claw did graze Hubert's face. Darting his tongue Hubert tasted the blood running down from the wound right under his cheekbone.</p><p>"You seem rather feisty. You were not joking about this curse."</p><p>It was more like it was no use for Hubert to talk to Ferdinand right now. Though the beast seemed to react to his words, Ferdinand was acting on instinct rather than consciousness. Yet it would be inconvenient to hurt him, so Hubert would have to think fast and find a way to put him back to sleep.</p><p>Ferdinand next jump was impossible to avoid as clawed hands grasped into Hubert clothes. Hubert was no match for Ferdinand raw strength and was put on his back after a brief struggle, Ferdinand's hands closing around his throat.</p><p>But Ferdinand stalled; tongue running over his lips in hunger instead of squeezing his hands around that fragile throat.</p><p>Hubert's brow lifted in wonder, "Are you doing to devour me."</p><p>Even with the seriousness of the situation and the imminent danger, Hubert couldn't help but to be amused. Hubert had to give it to Ferdinand, being devoured by him wasn't so gruesome idea. But it was also playing with a deadly beast.</p><p>Charged with magic, Hubert's hand hit Ferdinand square in the chest. A growl of pain and Ferdinand was lifted away from Hubert. Ferdinand growls filled with pain, a beast cornered, while Hubert's binding spell closed around him. Ferdinand trashed an writed in the magic binds, howling at Hubert.</p><p>Hubert rose and dusted his shirt and pants, lips pulled into a taut line as he observed Ferdinand uselessly trying to free himself from the rope of light. The more he writhed the more the spell tightened around him.</p><p>"My, my your destructive strength is something else, a lot more than what I anticipated."</p><p>Hubert carefully approached Ferdinand as his growls and screams echoed yet again.</p><p>"Poor Ferdie, I can feel all that magic eating away at your body. You must be in so much pain no wonder you are angry."</p><p>It became evident from up close the raw magic of the curse affected Ferdinand, it was this pain, this darkness that was making him wild, making him act on preservative instincts only. Hubert got closer again. This was fascinating.</p><p>Ferdinand whimpered. His eyes had turned the yellow of a beast, the pupil narrowed to a slit, then as he pulled on the bindings again, muscle bugling with his strength, it cut dug into his shirt and pants revealing yet more bronzed and striped skin to Hubert.</p><p>"I can't let you eat me."</p><p>Tentatively Hubert reached a hand. He did need Ferdinand in his quest, yet the beast bloodlust and pain seemed endless and Hubert needed to find a way to appease it if he didn't to want to end up dead in the way. He wanted that sword for himself after all, he needed that sword.</p><p>Another pitiful whimper left Ferdinand's mouth, tongue lolling out of his lips as he started to run out of strengh. Hubert watched him, watched how his bronze skin glistened with sweat.</p><p>"I might be able to take some of that energy." No, he was confident he could do it, he told himself as he slowly removed his shirt, "You might resent me later for that, but I guaranty you there is no other way." There was the fact that Ferdinand attractiveness made Hubert more willing but he wasn't about to let him know that, "I'll use that energy for myself. You'll feel much better without the exess."</p><p>Ferdinand stopped his struggling to let out a low menacing growl as Hubert pants were removed in turn, letting the sorcerer's interest out in plain sight.</p><p>It was another fight altogether to gradually lift the binding spell as Ferdinand interest was picked as well. He slowly became more pliant, more accepting of Hubert's naked hands as they bared him from his torn clothes. Pridefull eyes never living Hubert, ready to bolt at the first hint of danger. But the first caresses had siphoned into that dark energy already, feeling like a soothing balm that Ferdinand couldn't refuse.</p><p>He still struggled a bit as he was lowered to the rug, long and deft fingers following the patterns of stripes over his body, appeasing him. The gentle strokes and the removal of his demonic energy passing from his skin to Hubert's seemed to work fast and he steadily became calmer.</p><p>But what Hubert didn't anticipate was for it to turn into hunger, Ferdinand lifting his hips and letting out small needy whimpers. He wanted more, and he wasn't patient in the least</p><p>Well, it was not something unpleasant. If anything it eased Hubert's work.</p><p>"It's been a while since I've been with someone. It does seem to be the same for you, right?"</p><p>Hubert let out a ominous chuckle as he maneuvered Ferdinand's insistent claws away from his body. He was willing to lay with a possessed Prince, not to be reduced to minced meat. Ferdinand protested growling low as Hubert held him down the magical rope holding his wrists to the ground.</p><p>Hubert marveled on the stripes adorning Ferdinand's back, the pattern merging below his shoulder blades to form what looked like a crest of sort, something Hubert must have to research later. But it was a matter for later, not when he was holding down a beast trying to dominate him and waiting for the moment Hubert would drop his vigilance to eat him.</p><p>A magicaly lubricated finger found Ferdinand's hole and his growls turned into a huffing pant, the bucking of his hips as he tried to dislodge Hubert from his back turning into a rocking motion as Ferdinand tried to get more of that finger.</p><p>With a smile as he mouthed over Ferdinand's nape, Hubert complied pushing another finger inside. Ferdinand arousal was visible between his legs, and Hubert inwardly let out a relieved sight when it turned out that carnally siphoning out Ferdinand's demonic energy  worked wonderfully, the beast praticaly melting under his affections.</p><p>It was only when the tip of his engorged cock breached past the muscle barrier of Ferdinand's hole that his pleased groans  turned back into angry and feral growls. Hubert had hard time holding him down while being encased by that incredible heat, his mind starting to be clouded by pleasure.</p><p>A whispered spell was enough to ease Ferdinand pain while Hubert drank more of his dark energy and drowned himself in his body.</p><p>"Shh, shh, it's all right, let me take care of you."</p><p>Ferdinand moaned, then let out more pleased sounds with every relentless snap of Hubert's hips.</p><p>"Go ahead, let yourself go."</p><p>The rug was falling apart under them, clawed at by Ferdinand as he writhed under Hubert, letting pleasure take over him; cries of pleasure replaced his beastly growls as he arched his back seeking Hubert's touch. Hubert's hands found his neglected cock and it took only a few strokes to have Ferdinand tremble like a leaf and spurt white tendrils as he came. Hubert followed quickly after him, a few more thrusts and he was seing stars.</p><p>It took the steady soud of Ferdinand breath quieting down to help him come down from his high.</p><p>He lowered the prince back against the rug, carefully pushing a few locks of orange hair away from Ferdinand's face to find the slight tan an freckles back. All the marking had disapeared and Hubert couldn't help but kiss Ferdinand's temple.</p><p>"See. It worked."</p><p>Ferdinand had turned back to normal when falling back asleep.</p><p>Just like Hubert had hoped, the sword was a wonderful artifact but the demonic beast hidding inside Ferdinand was much more interesting.</p><hr/><p>That beast had four claws insead of hooves, pointy ears and a nice mane that Ferdinand kinda wanted to braid as well as a fine midnight coat that few of the finest horse in his kingdom had. Yet those fangs poking out of his mouth, the fin like things behind the juncture of his neck and jaw and his ruby red eyes made Ferdinand doubtful.</p><p>"Are you certain we can call this creature a horse?"</p><p>The beast snorted, looking vexed while Hubert saddled it, checking and buckling the saddle bags atop its back.</p><p>Hubert had been rather silent since they had started to prepare for their travel, that sour expression never leaving his face once. He still was wearing it when he addressed Ferdinand.</p><p>"We are going to Haldaimr. It’s a temple East from here. Its nested between two mountains ten days horse travel from here, so yes, I'll need my horse."</p><p>As his eyes narrowed on Ferdinand, he had to wonder if somehow Hubert was in a bad mood and he had something to do with it.</p><p>Well, whatever, Ferdinand thought as his stretched his back, something popped and he hissed in pain.</p><p>"Something's wrong?" Hubert asked cautiously.</p><p>Tapping his fist against the soreness on his hips, "Ah not really, It has been a while since I had not slept that well actually. But my hips hurt a bit, must be from sleeping on the floor."</p><p>Strangely, this seemed to have lifted Hubert bad mood, smirking he climbed on his demon horse's back, "I may have a salve for that if it bother you too much."</p><p>Ferdinand nodded eagerly. He was glad to finally have company, as unpleasant as Hubert could be this trip promised to be eventful.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Curse 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So even though there weren't many comment, the hit counts and kudos helped me in my descision to continue this.<br/>For now the chapters could work as stand alone smut before the story start to really kick in, I'm willing to continue but it would be hard work.<br/>I'm already sorry for all mistakes and typos left behind. I won't mind an offer from a beta.<br/>Please enjoy my story.</p><p>Tags would be added as the story progress so mind them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Five days. Only five days traveling with Ferdinand and twice already Hubert had wanted to bang his head on a tree. To think they only had traveled half of the way to Haldaimr made Hubert shiver in dread.</p><p>There were reasons he chose to live secluded in the middle of a forest to begin with. Firstly because his reputation brought many undesirable people to his door and he preferred making them come to him the hard way, it naturally made those not desperate enough renounce and secondly he enjoyed his quiet. Everything about Ferdinand was loud.</p><p>Though he wasn't an eyesore to say the least, Ferdinand was chatterbox like no one Hubert ever met in his life; one he sometimes regretted having ever accepted his request, even if it beneficed him in the end.</p><p>Simply, Ferdinand never seemed to tire of talking like somehow silence was something to avoid at all cost... Hubert could console himself with the fact that Ferdinand was good with his words and varied on many subject but it was also a thing that annoyed him to no end. That Ferdinand would be talking about one thing then that something would make him think about something else and he would start to talk about that instead. He would shut up from time to time when they stopped for a rest, but even those moments Hubert considered shortening because it meant traveling faster. It was increasingly exasperating.</p><p>Ferdinand was particularly enthusiast talking about his family, his mother, his younger brother and sister and his kingdom, brightening so much Hubert almost thought he would go blind instead of deaf.</p><p>Ferdinand's descriptions were so vivid that Hubert would be mentally able to picture the whole castle ground, gardens and stables included. Hubert didn't hesitate to make him know to keep that from stranger in the future. Surely someone not as good intentioned could use that to easily plan an assassination on the royal family.</p><p>It was well know that Ferdinand's father politic was far from being acclaimed by his people. Well, if Hubert had gathered something from Ferdinand's talking it was that he too wasn't so approving of the king's manadgment of Aegir. Ferdinand had interestings insight on political matters and some others Hubert would have wanted to critique, but Hubert wouldn't have wanted to encourage him to more conversation.</p><p>It made Hubert imagine a scenario, looking at the cursed sword at Ferdinand hips and thinking back about the demon's attack that prompted the prince to take that weapon in hand. Wouldn't a castle as grand as Aegir have had silver weapons or mages that could ward of the demons instead on relying on its crown prince? If you asked Hubert, it was rather fortuitous that an heir that openly discussed his Father the king's decisions would be cursed and casted away as a result.</p><p>But he wasn't about to tell that to Ferdinand. Instead he had smirked darkly to drive his point and Ferdinand had merely rolled his eyes and affirmed with his chin high that he was sure Hubert was someone he could trust.</p><p>Poor Ferdie, if only he knew…</p><p>At least Hubert's resulting chuckle had made him keep quiet for a while until Ferdinand tried to divert his basically one sided conversation to try and ask some questions about Hubert. And damn he was persistent. Hubert's one word answers and clever eluding didn't deter him to continue asking different question for one whole afternoon. And though Ferdinand's attention warmed something Hubert though long dead he wasn't about to acknowledge it.</p><p>It was a weakness to be so open with someone you know nothing about. The more he talked the more Hubert thought Ferdinand was indeed the naïve, pampered and pompous prince Hubert had first him thought to be.</p><p>There was hope Ferdinand's fighting skill wasn't just bragging though, he did seem to know how to handle Yugh Vellund, and it would be better for him because Hubert would rather have both the sword and the artifact in Haldaimr temple.</p><p>Contemplating using a silence spell on him would be risking making him angry and call of their agreement. Hubert needed him, which was the whole reason he endured that too loud and too bright man's presence.</p><p>He needed that sword and Hubert would get it one way or another.</p><p>There was also how different Ferdinand was at night to consider… but let's not think about that right now.</p><p>It took four days for Hubert to accept that the only way to have some peaceful silence was to disconnect his brain from his companion's talking. It did wonder for a while, until Ferdinand understood Hubert wasn't politely listening to him anymore and started singing to lift his own mood.</p><p>He had a rather nice singing voice to be honest, but opera songs? In the middle of forest probably infested with bandits?</p><p>It's was a wonder that idiot prince survived the entire month traveling from Aegir to Hubert's humble abode. Though it was interesting to find out how Ferdinand carefully avoided talking about that particular subject. Tempted to prod him in retaliation, Hubert did some asking of his own. One particular question suggesting that Ferdinand was a scatterbrained peacock that only managed to find his way by sheer luck resulted in Ferdinand huffing in offence before Hubert had been made aware that Ferdinand was diligent in his maps studies before departing, starting with naming his teachers achievements and Hubert regretted ever asking anything.</p><p>So when Hubert had suggested they needed to make a trip to the next town to resupply and Ferdinand had backed away, reminding him that he couldn't go near a town because of his curse, Hubert instant gratification that he would finally have some time for himself was doused by Ferdinand expression. The sorrow painting Ferdinand face was something Hubert had the urge to make disappear.</p><p>It was fortunate that Ferdinand immediately brightened. He then had clung to his horse bridle and he declared that he would prepare camp for them both before Hubert could grasp what that strange feeling was.</p><p>If Hubert had brought some pastries at the local bakery for Ferdinand it was only to be sure to cheer him up and not have Ferdinand even more insufferable than he already was.</p><p>Hubert was running late, the forest getting darker with the last rays of sun disappearing behind the mountain. Ferdinand was alone. Hubert had to remind himself that Ferdinand had been alone for quite some time before he found him but that didn't help the bad feeling that was tugging him, pushing him to urge his horse pace. Fang didn't complain, likely understanding why Hubert was more demanding than he usually was.</p><p>He hadn't expected for the supply trip to take so much time but it had forgotten to consider that his clothes and appearance could be enough for the people of a remote village to think he was some demon coming to ask for a tribute in blood. It was his gold that made locals uneasiness abate, though it didn't disappear completely.</p><p>Fang started to fret, snorting loudly as he dug his clawed feet in the ground. Before Hubert could ask him what was wrong the pungent smell of blood assaulted his nose. He was so close to where he left Ferdinand too.</p><p>Dismounting Hubert didn't lose time trying to appease the demon horse and ran ahead, anticipating Ferdinand being in trouble he readied a spell.</p><p>The sight that met him when he stepped into the clearing forced a gasp out of him.</p><p>There was Ferdinand, thankfully whole and unarmed, Yugh Vellund crimson blade to the open planted on the ground where he was kneeling. The thing that troubled Hubert however, enough to make him take a step back and hesitate was the image of the sword floating above Ferdinand's head.</p><p>Hubert wouldn't make anything about that vision, but he made sure to take everything to memory. The runic circle around the image sword pommel, and the weird hooded ghostly shadows surrounding Ferdinand were now imprinted into Hubert's mind.</p><p>The vision faded as Ferdinand head looked up, his long mane falling on his shoulders was matted by blood. A horrible sob wracked his body.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>Ferdinand lifted his trembling hands, his intake of breath as he saw the blood coating his fingers and clothes, still warm and dripping between his knees, shattered something inside Hubert. Yet he stood still, only now seeing the five mangled corpses lying around Ferdinand.</p><p>Hubert flinched, as he took on the sight of them, their guts and viscera littering the ground. No wonder the smell of blood was so pungent.</p><p>"They tried to take my sword… and then…it's horrendous…repulsive." The words left Ferdinand mouth with difficulty, his voice hoarse and his throat constricted.</p><p>"Ferdinand." Hubert tried finally stepping inside the clearing.</p><p>"It is me! I did this! Yet I cannot recall-"</p><p>Ferdinand's anguished shouts were stopped by Hubert's hand on his shoulder. He startled but instead of trying to escape the touch, he sunk down, tears falling freely and mingling with the blood on his face.</p><p>There was an urgency with the situation, Hubert could feel presence around them in the trees, the smell of magic and blood having attracted night creatures and demons he preferred not to deal with right now, not with Ferdinand in this state.</p><p>And he had left his tome strapped to Fang's saddle. A purple flame erupted in his hand. he threw it against the darkness, the clearing lighting up to show that they were already surrounded by demons crawling against the trees</p><p>Cursing under his breath and casting another flame with his other hand, Hubert grabbed Ferdinand.</p><p>"Come on, move." He pulled on Ferdinand unresponsive arm trying to make him rise," We need to get out of here before more of them-"</p><p>Turning to look at Ferdinand, Hubert saw with horror that one goblin had passed his attention and was already licking the blood on Ferdinand's face, the prince not even flinching at the gross act. Instinct prevailed and Hubert foot was faster than his magic, the demon sent flying away by a well-aimed kick.</p><p>This was the last straw, Hubert forcefully lifted Ferdinand up, "You can brood over this all you want later. I found an abandoned house near the forest edge. Let's get out of this mess."</p><p>Shaking his head, Hubert was starting to think this prince was more trouble than anything.</p><hr/><p>The crumbling little barn that Hubert had called a house had a hole in the roof wide enough for them to see the night sky. The moon was full. No wonder so many crawlers had attacked them.</p><p>Now they were safer, surrounded by walls with a warm fire that Hubert used to brew himself some coffee.</p><p>Cleaned of blood and wearing a fresh set of cloth Ferdinand still looked pale. His amber eyes reflected the glow from the fire, shadows passing over his drawn features as he pulled the blanket around him closer, encasing his bent knees with his arms. Ferdinand had been silent since they left the demons behind, but seeing the stance in his shoulder, Hubert knew it was time for them to talk. To finally breach the subject Ferdinand had been avoiding.</p><p>"I…I should apologize for my earlier behavior."</p><p>The sound of Ferdinand voice, not wracked by sobs or hoarse sounding, did wonder on Hubert tense body, the muscle in the jaw he hadn't been aware of clenching relaxing a tiny bit. He took a sip of his coffee, allowing the other to talk without interfering.</p><p>"You know I-I did hide it from you but, you must be aware now that I'm an atrocious monster."</p><p>Hubert had to hide his smirk behind his cup again because that was a thing he was well acquainted with, not that Ferdinand needed to know. He would tell him some day, Hubert had sworn to himself, but not when there was still a risk of Ferdinand bolting away at the things Hubert did to his body in order to calm the beast and taking that much needed sword with him.</p><p>Ferdinand continued, his eyes still turned toward the dancing flames, "It happened before when I was still in Aegir..." Ferdinand clutched the blanket tighter around his shoulders, obviously hurting at the reminiscence, "Without realizing it, I hurt people. My little brother was hurt by my own hand and had been terrified of me since…If I were to hurt you too…"</p><p>"Let me guess, your father must have not be very pleased with you hurting your brother."</p><p>Ferdinand bit his lower lip "He had me put into the donjon. But my sister and to my greatest joy my brother pleaded for me," Ferdinand chucked darkly before continuing, "So instead of being executed I was cast away from the kingdom with only Yugh Vellund and the information about you in my possession. To be honest I think my father hopes are more of me dying along the road than ever coming back home."</p><p>The realization that naïve Ferdinand may not be so naïve and knew all along in what he was thrown into had Hubert hand closing firmly around his coffee cup. All this happened because Ferdinand had wanted to protect that terrible father of his. Using the cursed sword should have never been and option.</p><p> Thinking of Yugh Vellund brought the magic circle and hooded silhouettes at the forefront of Hubert's mind. He ground his teeth again because as much as he was loath to admit, Hubert didn't know what to make of that. But at least it was a thing he could honestly confess.</p><p>"There is something with that curse of yours. I think it's not something I would be able to break right away. I think there is something bound to your body through the sword."</p><p>Ferdinand clutched the blanket tighter around his shoulders.</p><p>"I would have hoped for it to end soon but I guess I have no choice but to trust you with this." Though Ferdinand smile didn't reach his eyes, Hubert felt compelled to return it with own of his.</p><p>Silence settled and Hubert found it almost bothering. He was observing Ferdinand's face, how the fire kept casting shadows over his freckles, how those full lips jutted out in a small pout that Ferdinand tried to hide. With that blanket around his shoulders he did resemble an overgrown child.</p><p>"You look like you need a hug." Hubert teased.</p><p>The pout on Ferdinand's lips became impossible for him to hide as he straightened his back, "I'm not some child that need to be consoled. Be careful or you might get bitten."</p><p>The glow from the fire wasn't enough to hide the slight flush of Ferdinand's cheeks and Hubert chuckled, "Just don't forget to put on your cuffs when you go to sleep."</p><p>Finally catching on the tease, Ferdinand smiled at him teasing back, "Does that mean I can use your lap as a pillow?"</p><p>Opening his arms in invitation, Hubert's poorly feigned eagerness had Ferdinand light chuckle fill out the crumbling house. It was warm, it was nice. Something Hubert didn't know he had missed until then.</p><p>There was some disappointment in Hubert when Ferdinand opted to sleep using his saddle bag as a pillow. That may be why he sat closer to him in the end, taking the first watch. He looked at Ferdinand's hair coming out of the blanket in waves and wanted to run his hand thought them. He knew just how soft they were.</p><p>Ferdinand leaned into the touch as Hubert absentmindedly started to indulge in his want.</p><p>Hubert let out a weary sigh as thoughts about Ferdinand's curse invaded him. Such kind of curse… it was a cruel one but something Hubert had seen before, something he was certain he could dissipate. He only he could find the source of it… but it would mean losing the Ferdinand at night.</p><p>Never Hubert had seen a demonic beast this beautiful. Its merging with Ferdinand body and mind had made him the most unique creature and if there as anything that ever made Hubert soul tremble it was precious and rare things. If only he could find a way to keep him…</p><p>No, no, Hubert mustn't think like that because if he had understood something it was that the beast was Ferdinand, they were indivisible and keeping the beast would mean dooming Ferdinand. Even in thinking about it made Hubert long dried heart clench.</p><p>The hand on Ferdinand's hair strayed to Ferdinand's cheek, making his nose scrunch in a cute way when Hubert touched it.</p><p>"It looks like your beastly side tired you out. You must have purged all that demonic energy all by yourself. Maybe I should let you sleep tonight."</p><p>All days of Ferdinand's incessant chattering had ended the same way. With Ferdinand falling asleep and Hubert removing the cuffs, the beastly Ferdinand waking up, angry and feral before Hubert had him under him, syphoning that dark magic as it wounded Ferdinand's body. It was only though sex that he managed such an ordeal and Hubert hadn't found the need to complain one single time of how tiring it was. Acquiring more magic for himself in the process was not unwelcomed either.</p><p>He just sometime wished he could ask for Ferdinand's permission.</p><p>Hubert's mind went back to their earlier teasing and how Ferdinand chuckles had stirred something inside him, something that was still awake and asking for attention as his eyes fell on Ferdinand's cuffs.</p><p>It was so easy to cave in and open them.</p><p>The change of tone of Ferdinand's skin was gradual but quick, like a stray cloud covering the sun. Hubert watched, fascinated as the orange locks still entangled between his fingers turned blood red.</p><p>Ferdinand rose, sitting before Hubert and barring his fangs at him. There was a fire in his yellow eyes, the slit pupil narrowing even more as Ferdinand suddenly grasped Hubert's collar.</p><p>The binding spell took the still waking beast by surprise, Ferdinand letting out a startled growl when finding himself bared before Hubert. Eyes wide, he looked at Hubert with murder in his eyes.</p><p>"I know you are probably too tired for this. But…"</p><p>Hubert's hand started to map the stripes along his thigh, with Ferdinand's eyes fluttering at the sensation, a low growl coming from his chest he knew his touch wasn't as unwelcomed as it was at first.</p><p>"You are getting accustomed to this, it seem."</p><p>Hubert leaned over Ferdinand and found him leaning closer in response. The beastly Ferdinand was nosing in his clothes, growling impatiently, urging Hubert for skin to skin contact. But Hubert was still wary of this Ferdinand's cunning and let his wandering hand close around the beast half hard cock.</p><p>"Well, it frees you from your pain and I get to enjoy this. A fair exchange, right Ferdinand?"</p><p>A growl was his only answer, warning and impatient, Hubert kept stroking him lazily. He was the one trying to tame the beast, not the other way around.</p><p>With magic, Hubert's lubricated the fingers of his free hand and circled around Ferdinand's hole. Hubert couldn't help the chuckle he let out when the beast delighted gasp turned into struggling. Ferdinand wanted those fingers in him now and wasn't going to wait for Hubert to finish with his game.</p><p>Two fingers entered Ferdinand harshly, as much a reward as it was a punishment and he cried out. His beastly instincts wanting him away from the pain he tried to push Hubert away, bound hands pushing on the sorcerer's chest.</p><p>Leaning closer again, Hubert blew on his pointed ear, shushing as his other hand resumed his lazy stocking of Ferdinand's cock.</p><p>Preparing him for a larger penetration was easier after Ferdinand calmed down. All the while looking at Hubert with his lower lip trembling at the torture it was to wait.</p><p>"Sometimes I wish to hear your voice. Though you might be unable to talk right now, you sure know how to ask for what you want." Hubert breathed out his own breath shortening at the sight of Ferdinand beastly form arching under his ministrations, growls and mewls filing the air along with the heady smell of sex.</p><p>Legs freed from the binding spell, Ferdinand's used them to push Hubert between his thigh, growling again as he bared his throat, submitting fully.</p><p>"I wish to kiss those lips."</p><p>Hubert admitted, his voice breaking a little as he entered Ferdinand, inch after inch the beast pushing him along, digging his heels into Hubert's lower back.</p><p>"But you'll undoubtedly bite my tongue off with those fangs. You still have your pride."</p><p>The first trust was gentle, eased by Ferdinand's relaxed state, but that wasn't how he liked it and he made Hubert aware by forcefully pushing him back inside, crying out at the sensation.</p><p>"Trying to take the lead? In other circumstance, I'd have let you know how much this would have pleased me. But for now we can't risk have you shredding me to ribbons with those claws."</p><p>It was then Hubert decided it wasn't time to be gentle anymore. This Ferdinand needed to understand that Hubert wasn't doing this only for him.</p><p>The beastly cry that found its way out of Ferdinand throat as Hubert squeezed his balls made him inwardly flinch. It was a necessary thing he told himself. Though the pain Ferdinand's face had taken a pleasured expression, Hubert raised a brow at this, taking note that his punishment was thoroughly enjoyed.</p><p>There was no way he could hold himself back after being gifted with such an expression. He started pounding into Ferdinand, pace increasing as the growls turned to louder moans, Ferdinand loosing himself in the pleasure Hubert was offering. His body bounced and arched as was repetitively impaled by Hubert's cock. He cried out his pleasure without restrain.</p><p>Like Hubert had anticipated, Ferdinand was nearly out of the dark energy plaguing him but he still remained coherent enough to remove what was left from that wanton body. Ferdinand thanks was immediate with him nearly drooling as he let our more pleasured sounds gulping in air like he was drowning.</p><p>Bronze skin was suddenly speckled with white ribbons as Ferdinand came without warning. The tightening of his inner muscles took Hubert by surprise, pushing a guttural groan out of him as he filled Ferdinand with his own seed.</p><p>He did not notice his arms giving way, falling on top of Ferdinand's heaving chest. There was a sort of rumbling coming out of Ferdinand. Was he… purring?</p><p>Lifting his head from that sweaty shoulder, Hubert looked at him, nearly taken aback by Ferdinand's fond expression, white fang poking out from smiling lips. Hubert was abruptly made aware that he had let go of the binding spell when Ferdinand claws scratched his scalp. He tried to remove those dangerous hands but found out that Ferdinand had fallen back asleep stroking Hubert's hair and could find in himself to push him away.</p><hr/><p>"Hubie. It's time to wake up. You usually are not one prone to oversleeping. Come on, we need to prepare and get back on the road, that artifact you are after is waiting for us."</p><p>Hubert drowned out Ferdinand chatter with a groan, pulling his cover over his head, "I'm awake. For goddess sake will you ever shut up."</p><p>Eyes opening wide, Hubert stood up, not believing he had said that out loud. Ferdinand was shaking his head at him, Yugh Vellung over his shoulder. He didn't seem bothered by Hubert's honesty.</p><p>"I thought you would never be honest with me! You should have said sooner you wanted some quiet!" he accused, feigning indignation.</p><p>Eyes narrowing dangerously at Ferdinand, Hubert had the weird impression that he had been played with all along. If he didn't know better he would have sword Ferdinand had kept his mouth running just to watch him crack.</p><p>"Hum? You have some blood on your hairline." Ferdinand pointed out.</p><p>That little prince really was more dangerous than he let on.</p><p>"You sure are feisty today," Hubert commented as he stood up fully, scratching at the dried blood in his hair.</p><p>Shifting from foot to foot, Ferdinand turned his back to Hubert, though  his blushing was visible as he put a stray strand behind his flaming red ear. "I am sorry for yesterday. We should better forget how unreliable I was."</p><p>Then turning back toward Hubert, Ferdinand sported a full blown smile that took Hubert breath away. It was starting to be worrying, the way his cold heart kept missing a beat.</p><p>"I am ready to help you kill whatever monster his guarding Haldaimr temple!"</p><p>Pumping his sword in the air, Ferdinand promptly lifted his saddlebag on his shoulder, more than ready to put it back on his horse and resume their travel.</p><p>Rubbing his temple, Hubert could feel the premise of a forming headache.</p><p>"I said don't kill it. It’s a rare dragon."</p><p>Five more days before they would get to the temple, five more days left but how much more of enduring Ferdinand cheerfulness. More than ever Hubert regretted not being able to lift the curse right this instant.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading.<br/>Do let me know what you think of this story.<br/>My Twitter is @naminoame come say Hi and scream over Ferdibert.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Curse 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Temple guardian was very different from Hubert's information.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>White and pretty sharp looking fangs shinned with spit as the creature opened its large maw to growl, thought it was with its paw that it lunged at Ferdinand. Large claws dug into the ground where Ferdinand was mere seconds ago, debris and dust flying after him. The burgundy eyes of the creature radiated anger at missing its prey. It extended its scaled neck, worn horns catching into the roof, scratching the stone.</p><p>This creature barely fitted into the temple ground, making Ferdinand wonder how it came to be here in the first place. It would've been something to think about, weren't he in a situation where the creature was actually trying to make him its next meal. There would be another time to reflect on the creature story and it would be when he and Hubert would be safe from its jaws.</p><p> Hubert had suggested it might be dangerous, that why he had needed Ferdinand in the first place, a fighter to distract the creature attention while he readied a spell to subdue it.</p><p>Raising his sword to protect himself from the projected shards of stones Ferdinand glared at Hubert whose inaction was starting to irritate him. When was the spell supposed to come? Why was he taking so long?</p><p>"Was not the Temple Guardian supposed to understand human language? Hubert, it seems your source were lacking in insight. " He accused.</p><p>Hubert didn't respond, merely standing a few feet away, green eyes narrowed in concentration as he observed Ferdinand dodge the creature assaults. There wasn't any magic gathering into his hands, his arms crossed over his chest as he stood there.</p><p>A swipe of a scaled tale, a careful but hasty roll from Ferdinand and the ribbon tying up his hair into a pony tail fell off in the ruckus, orange locks free of boundaries. Hubert continued to observe in silence, doing seemingly nothing while Ferdinand was doing his best to avoid being eaten by the angry guardian.</p><p>"I know I can be a dazzling sight to behold but could you please take your eyes away from a second and do something!"</p><p>If Hubert was actually too busy staring at Ferdinand's hair flowing free like a cascade of flames, the way he moved in that light armor of his  as it hugged his taut muscle just the right way; well he didn't let anything show on his face. He continued to observe, though Ferdinand couldn't see his fingers drumming repeatedly on his tome</p><p> Ferdinand hissed between his teeth, sending another scalding glare Hubert's way as the Dragon tried to flatten him again. The tail whipped right by his shoulder, slashing the air and the creature hit the column where Ferdinand had tried to hide behind a second before. Seeing the minor damage dealt to the column had Ferdinand guess that the creature had enough sense not to destroy the things keeping the temple roofs on its head. If only it was intelligent enough to understand they had no intention to harm it.</p><p>The creature dragged its body on the ground, trying to keep up as Ferdinand went to hide behind another column. Hubert was still observing a few feet away.</p><p>"And was it not supposed to be a Dragon? This thing as no wings, two paws and a serpent tail, this clearly is a Lindworm! All the information you were given were wrong! It is fortunate I was properly prepared. I would have been the one ending up dead! "Though he was starting to be a bit short of breath, Ferdinand wouldn't let that pass.</p><p>This made Hubert's brow twitch, "Since when have you became an expert on Drake? My source was a reliable one, he was the one given false information. Dragon or Lindworm it make no difference, the legends of Haldaimr temple guardian was an old one… Maybe you just aren't doing it right, or maybe it's just hungry? It's been a while since no one came here and that Lindworm is obviously too large to pass the main entrance."</p><p>There only change occurring in Hubert's stance was his lips twitching upward as he considered the Lindworm hunger. It made Ferdinand boil inside.</p><p>"Are you suggesting I offer myself as its meal!?" Ferdinand cried in indignation, nearly throwing YughVellund at Hubert.</p><p>But Hubert wasn't listening to him anymore. Something else seemed to suddenly have caught his interest instead now his back was turned away from toward an adorned door. There was a feral beast drooling at their sight and that bigheaded sorcerer had the gall to just ignore it, Ferdinand couldn't believe him. Mouth hanging open in disbelief, Ferdinand was about to make his disapproval known when he heard Hubert mumble something though he couldn't distinguish any words between his own harsh breathing and the Lindworm hiss and growl.</p><p>"Hubert!" he tried to call the sorcerer back to attention. The Lindworm slashed at Ferdinand again nearly missing is arm, "I need some help here!"</p><p>Running between hiding place to another, Ferdinand thought he had the creature attention for now, until the beast fell silent. All of Ferdinand's exasperation was swiftly replaced by dread, ice flooding in his vein as the Lindworm turned its attention toward the distracted Hubert.</p><p>There was no way to warn him, the Lindworm deadly jaws getting closer and closer from Hubert's back as the seconds ticked by.</p><p>The leather of Ferdinand gloves creaked from how hard he gripped his sword. He didn't hesitate, couldn't hesitate and pounced.</p><p>"Hubert! Move!"</p><p>The sound of flesh ripping and blood flowing as Yugh Vellund cleaved into the Lindworm neck seemed louder than the cry that left Ferdinand's throat. Finally Hubert attention left the adorned door enough to watch the Lindworm head hit the ground at his feet, blood flowing in rapid bursts out of the deep wound on its neck.</p><p>Hubert could barely believe his eyes. The beast neck was as thick as two humans put next to each other and Ferdinand nearly severed it in one strike.</p><p>Anger radiating from his shaking shoulders, Ferdinand gripped the lapels of Hubert's cloak and forced him at eye level, topaz glare peering into falsely unimpressed cat green eyes.</p><p>"Were you out of your mind? You almost were the one to fill his belly!"</p><p>It was as if Ferdinand could see Hubert roll his eyes while he steadily met his glare, not even bating an eyelash. Then Hubert's brows furrowed and Ferdinand anger was doused in a cold shower, because now he was in danger.</p><p>"And why did you kill it…"</p><p>It was cold, barely a whisper still Ferdinand shivered like he had dipped his toe in a cold spring. He turned back to the Lindworm, assessing the unmoving state of the beast. Hubert's words had been clear, the beast must remain alive or their arrangement is void. Frantic, Ferdinand ran toward the beast paw and lifted it in his arm.</p><p>"No! No! See it as a pulse, it is alive, I-"</p><p>The paw dropped back on the ground. There was no pulse.</p><p>"It's dead." Hubert deadpaned</p><p>Ferdinand started pacing back and forth, gripping his hair, "That wasn't part of the plan!"</p><p>"You were the one to kill it." Hubert insisted.</p><p>If Ferdinand wasn't so caught up in his realization that all hope of breaking his curse was taking its flying out the proverbial window he would have noticed Hubert was purposely antagonizing him, enjoying his distress. But Hubert was good at hiding his expression and if he wasn't so preoccupied with making Ferdinand miserable he would have noticed the law light coming out of the Lindworm open mouth.</p><p>Ferdinand pointed Hubert with his index finger, he wasn't about to let their arrangement go without a fight.</p><p>"What else was I supposed to do?" he argued, "That monster could have eaten you."</p><p>Hubert crossed his arm over his chest, "You killed it while I clearly expressed I wanted it alive. You are a simpleton unaware that you have a monstrous power. You barely know you own strength. You could have easily restrained yourself but since when a Von Aegir is able of restrain?"</p><p>Hand on his chest, Ferdinand was deeply outraged, "And can a Von Vestra fight death, maybe?"</p><p>"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Forget it." Hubert dismissed with a wave of his hand</p><p>"<em>I…ah freedom at last.</em>"</p><p>Between their arguing the two didn't notice the small voice rising between them.</p><p>"<em>Were you the ones that freed me?</em>"</p><p>A small creature, barely the size of a haze with a light brown fur and huge jewel shaped green eyes gently floated between them. There was what seemed to be a small round ruby adorning its forehead. Its bunny like ears fur was reddish at the tip, the same color at its fluffy squirrel tail.</p><p>Ferdinand threw his hand his voice rising as he continued arguing with Hubert, "What do you mean by forget it? How can I?!"</p><p>If Ferdinand doubted Hubert had a heart, now he was starting to strongly lean on the heartless side. Hubert acted like it was nothing, that Ferdinand would be stuck with this curse some more, like he just didn't accuse him of being stupid and unable of restrain all because of his birth. Taking deep breath, Ferdinand tried to stay level headed but it was a hard fit when Hubert merely shook his head in answer.</p><p>"It mean I would be looking elsewhere. There are other artifacts I'm interested in."</p><p>That was the answer Ferdinand feared, the weight of a stone falling in to pit of his stomach at the idea of being abandoned again.</p><p>The bunny like creature blinked, one ear rising as it listened to the two. Its tail dropped when it asked, gingerly,</p><p>"<em>Are you two listening, I am-</em>"</p><p>"You shut up. We are having a discussion." Hubert snapped at the bunny.</p><p>The bunny mouth snapped shut, eyes round as it whimpered.</p><p>Breathing out, Ferdinand lowered his head, "No. We are done. I understand… I'm the one to end its life after all, right. If your artifact collection has more value than your own life and mine, then so be it!"</p><p>Ferdinand turned his back on Hubert, fists balled at his sides he moved toward the door with his head high, "Keep collecting until you die." He jeered.</p><p>Hubert watched Ferdinand's retreating back, eyes narrowing and thoughts impenetrable.</p><p>The bunny insisted, "<em>Listen to me!</em>"</p><p>It should have felt Hubert's silent rage but it was too late when it was turned toward it. Cold eyes glared at the bunny as a spell gathered into Hubert's hand.</p><p>"Why do you keep bothering me, you ugly thing? And where do you come from?"</p><p>Its fur ruffling in fear, the bunny still stood right in front of the immediate danger, it tilted his eyes trying to look cute.</p><p>"<em>My name is Dorothea. I was the great sorcerer Haldaimr familiar.</em>"</p><p>Now that Hubert gave it some attention, the bunny's voice did sound rather feminine. But then they came here to find a rare magical beast that was supposed to have been Haldaimr pet or something. Hubert realized his mistake, looked at the Lindworm then back at the bunny and couldn't refrain from scrunching his nose in distaste. This was rather disappointing.</p><p>"You were Haldaimr familiar. And this was?"</p><p>There was still some chance that dead Lindworm to be of any use.</p><p>Dorothea shrugged, "<em>Just a famished guardian</em>."</p><p>Finally dispelling the spell in his hand, Hubert walked closer observing Dorothea some more, she didn't move from where she floated seemingly preening at being observed from up close. Then Hubert's hand closed around her neck. The initial fear quickly abated to be replaced by irritation when she registered how light the grip was, Hubert simply sizing her up.</p><p>"<em>Don't squeeze, I'm not squishy!</em>" she protested</p><p>Hubert moved her right and left, then shook her, "You're nothing like in the legend. How misleading. It's your fault Ferdinand is angry at me now, what will you do?"</p><p>"<em>It's not my fault!</em>" she protested.</p><p>Hubert pulled Dorothea's cheeks just to see how squishy she could be.</p>
<hr/><p>Fresh air was doing wonder to Ferdinand's temper. The mountain air was mild and it smelled faintly of wet grass. It was soothing. Walking between the ruined stones of the Temple outside, Ferdinand stopped by a lake.</p><p>Crystalline water sparkling in the sun, whitened peaks over the horizon, it was an entrancing sight.</p><p>If only Ferdinand's mind wasn't drowned with echoes of his father's words telling him how ignoble he was, unworthy, incontrollable, too wild to be called a prince… all his life those words had followed him pushing to show his father that he could be worthy. But then, he took Yugh Vellund in hand and now he was a monster, a demon, and a murderer…a waste.</p><p>Was Hubert thinking that of him too? Was condemning him to bear that curse while he served the mage errands his way to show him that was how much he was worth?</p><p>Ferdinand wanted to think differently, he wanted so much to believe that Hubert's words went beyond his thinking and that he was just upset they came all this way for nothing.</p><p>Yet, he couldn't do that when thinking about how ungrateful Hubert was. Did that man couldn't see Ferdinand just saved his live? Does his life held so little importance to him?</p><p>A weary sight left Ferdinand mouth.</p><p>"<em>Hey, you companion refuse to listen to me. He went deeper into that dangerous room in the temple. </em>"</p><p>A soft bell like voice pulled him out of his daze and Ferdinand blinked as the magical bunny fluttered closer, long furred ears making its expression clear. Ferdinand couldn't restrain a fond smile.</p><p>"At least you are nothing like Hubert. I can tell what you are thinking."</p><p>If her ears were hair Dorothea would have been flicking them over her shoulders, "<em>He totally ignored my warning.</em>"</p><p>Thinking back about Hubert reignited Ferdinand's resentment, his jaw clenching and brows frowning. He turned back toward the lake, watching Fang and Marigold graze the grass near the shore.</p><p>"As always, let him do what he wants. Much good may it do to him."</p><p>Dorothea paw landed on his shoulder testing water and when Ferdinand chuckled at the tingling sensation, she draped herself around his shoulders, letting out a breath of relief. Flying when she was this tired was a hassle, and this man smell was a nice mix of sweat and leather.</p><p>"<em>Now now, he has must have his reasons and history. Like you and that sword you used to free me.</em>"</p><p>Unable to resist, Ferdinand absentmindedly stroked the furred cheek with the tip of his finger, Dorothea leaning into the touch in appreciation. "And may this lady present herself to me?"</p><p>It was like Dorothea rolled her eyes, if she had any pupil, "<em>For the third time, I'm Dorothea, Haldaimr familiar</em>."</p><p>Now he was fully stroking Dorothea head, "Ah Dorothea, that name sound familiar. You share it with a legendary songstress that made the renown of Aegir glorious Opera House. May I call you Thea for short?"</p><p>Dorothea fur ruffled in displeasure.</p><p>Ferdinand hand fell back, "Did I offend you somehow? It was not my intention."</p><p>Shaking her head, Dorothea tried to nudge back Ferdinand hand for some more stroking, "<em>It was nothing, you just reminded me of my youth. Never trust a mage when he offers you eternal life at his side. I like being called Thea just fine</em>." she breathed.</p><p>"Oh." Ferdinand said thought he couldn't fully understand what she meant.</p>
<hr/><p>Dorothea trailing behind him, Ferdinand looked around in the silent temple.</p><p>"Hubert?"</p><p>His call echoed against the high ceiling, reverberating back to him without an answer.</p><p>"I'm sorry for not holding my temper earlier. But you know the magical creature you were looking for…"</p><p>Ferdinand's mouth snapped shut when his eyes fell past the adorned door now wide open. There was a black cloaked form further into the room, lying into the ground. There was a tome hanging open away from the slumped form, Hubert's tome. It was all it took to make Ferdinand lose his stance. He faltered while he ran toward the fallen Hubert.</p><p>This wasn't what he had wanted. Never. He may have told Hubert to go die but it never meant it, it was his anger talking. Please Goddess let him be alright</p><p>"Hubert! Wha-what happened?"</p><p>Immediately kneeling beside Hubert's prone body, lying face down on the cold flagstones, Ferdinand started searching. It didn't take a while for Ferdinand to find a tear in Hubert's cloak at the shoulder, the black cloth ripped open to reveal a still bleeding cut underneath. Hubert's lips seemed to form words as he was moved to lie on his back.</p><p>Hubert had always been pale skinned but the ashen tone of his cheeks was a great concern. Ferdinand felt something constrict in his chest making the simple act of breathing difficult.</p><p>There was a clanking sound behind Ferdinand, his sense seizing, he quickly stepped away as an arrow embattled itself into the opposite wall.</p><p>"<em>Lay down, Ferdie!"</em></p><p>The smell of ozone reached Ferdinand's nostrils before he could register Dorothea's words, yet his reflexes allowed him to duck in time before a bolt of lightning struck the wall behind him and Hubert, making it explode into a pile of rubble. The raised dust made him cough as he shielded Hubert with his body while looking at Dorothea with wide eyes.</p><p>"<em>Told you it was dangerous! My master found his death that way!"</em></p><p>There were others matters more worrying than Dorothea dead master because Hubert was trying to weakly grasp at Ferdinand's hand.</p><p>"Hubert!"</p><p>"Antidote…" his lips barely formed the words before his head fell back and his eyes closed.</p><p>Holding him up, Ferdinand worried his lips between his teeth, "The wound isn't too deep… but he is unconscious."</p><p>"<em>The wound is not what you should be worried about,"</em> Dorothea breathed confirming his suspicions, "<em>This was a special mechanism to trap sorcerer. It's his magic flux that had been poisoned.</em>"</p><p>Ferdinand grip tightened against Hubert's cloak.</p><p>"<em>He could die from contamination of his magical energy if we let the poison spread</em>."</p><p>Supporting Hubert in his arms, Ferdinand shook his head vehemently, fingers digging further into the cloak trying to reach some warmth.</p><p>"No, no, He can't die. He is the only hope I have left." His voice broke at the last part.</p><p>Inching closer to offer her support Dorothea startled when Ferdinand suddenly rose up, carefully heisting Hubert in his arms. Though the man was taller, he seemed weightless when Ferdinand carried him like that.</p><p>"Dorothea, please you need to help me. Ah first we need to find a safer place to lye him down."</p><p>Though Hubert had been anything but respectful with her, Dorothea felt the distress into Ferdinand and swore to help him the best she can. If only to make him pet her and smile at her again.</p><p>She nodded her head, her triangle nose coming up and down as she thought, "<em>I remember how to make an Elixir. Follow me there should be some ingredients left in my master workspace</em>."</p><p>She led him to some dilapidated remain of a camp, a fallen tent with scattered vial, potion and jar containing preserved things. There was also a stone altar, flat and large enough to make Hubert position more confortable. Ferdinand laid him down there, leaning closer to Hubert lips, checking his breath.</p><p>He straightened, anxiously looking around for Dorothea, "He is barely breathing. We need to hurry."</p><p>Dorothea was flying around, trying to move material and ingredient with her tiny body, tail twitching in frustration. Ferdinand rose to help her,</p><p>"No, you stay beside him and check his vitals. Some of those things are too dangerous to be handled by an amateur." She told him.</p><p>Lower lip jutting out Ferdinand looked back at Hubert. His cheeks had started to get rosy from fever meaning he too was fighting the poison. Restless, Ferdinand started to fidget.</p><p>"Tell me I can do something to help. I can't stand doing nothing."</p><p>Sighing Dorothea renounced lifting the bottle she had between her paw. "<em>It's no use. I'm tired from spending so much time inside a Lindworm esophagus but I have no choice, I will have to take my human form</em>."</p><p>This was not an answer Ferdinand expected. The next moment Dorothea's body was flashing a bright light forcing Ferdinand eyes away. When he deemed it safe to look her way again, instead of finding a weird fluffy rabbit there was a beautiful brunet woman.</p><p>The burgundy dress she wore reached the ground as she leaned down to gather more ingredients into her arms. Ferdinand gaped at her voluptuous body, the low cut of the back of her dress showing too much skin. She had black heels and stocking as well as a black inner layer in her dress. Painted lips pulled into a line, she looked back at Ferdinand with very human like green eyes.</p><p>"It's rather unbecoming to stare at a woman like that. Go fetch some water if you had nothing to do." She flicked brown waves of her behind her shoulder.</p><p>Remembering to close his mouth, Ferdinand averted his eyes, feeling his cheeks getting warmer from shame.</p><p>"Huh, I'm sorry. It's just…I did expect you to look exactly like the songstress I told you about. She lived a hundred years ago and all I know of her are the legacy she left and some portraits."</p><p>Huffing, Dorothea shooed him away with a wave of her hand, "Water now, Ferdie. Never call me old again."</p><p>The tone of her voice told Ferdinand he better had to do as demanded, and quick.</p><p>The fresh her outside helped him calm down. Holding a bucket in one hand he clutched at his chest with the other. Hubert… when was the last time Ferdinand felt so breathless, the throbbing in his chest getting more painful as minutes passed? His entire body was aching because of Hubert. It was normal to be worried for a friend, right? Was Hubert even a friend?</p><p>He was dour, grumpy and quiet most of the time when he wasn't teasing or utterly mean to Ferdinand. Yet, since he started traveling with him Ferdinand had never felt so peaceful. And Hubert had showed kindness more than once. It was up to Ferdinand to make him show that side of him more often. If Hubert survived this that is…</p><p> Shaking his head, Ferdinand refused to think of the implication and moved back toward the Temple.</p><p>Hovering over Hubert body, Dorothea was holding the finished elixir, a yellowish murky concoction swirling as she moved the vial. Her eyes lit up at Ferdinand approach.</p><p>"There, that stubborn sorcerer refuse to open his mouth." She forced the vial into Ferdinand's hand, "Make him."</p><p>Stumbling word of protest tried to find their way out of his mouth, he did know of a way to force the elixir down Hubert throat, having seen nurse use this was to feed soup to his comatose mother, opting she would find some strength to wake up again. When Ferdinand was a child he thought the way gross and too low for his station but now…</p><p>"Do it, he as not much time left." Dorothea insisted.</p><p>Grimacing, Ferdinand knew he had no choice left. The elixir tasted sour, burning his tongue with it horrid taste and Ferdinand fought not to spit it out as he gathered it in his mouth. The next step was the one filling him with dread.</p><p>Leaning toward Hubert, he grabbed the sorcerer cheek, thumbs pushing against the sealed lips before applying his. It wasn't as gross as in Ferdinand's memories, Hubert's lips shaped but supple as the opened under his coaxing, the elixir left his mouth and Ferdinand remembered to caress Hubert throat, helping the liquid all the way and preventing Hubert from choking on it.</p><p>The whole ordeal left Ferdinand rather dazed and when he leaned back he couldn't help but to touch his own lips.</p><p>This as felt…familiar somehow. Like he knew the shape and feel of those lips.</p><p>"Well now he is out of danger. Though the ingredient weren't fresh and it would take a while for him to recover." Dorothea voice pulled him out of his mussing. Her shoulders sagging she breathed out and was a bunny again. "This was exhausting. I need to sleep."</p><p>She promptly let herself fall, folding her body against a bunch of dusty clothes. The sound of her little snore barely disturbed the air.</p><p>Minutes went by in silence while Ferdinand listened to Hubert's steady breath. Then carefully removing the sorcerer cloak and opening a few button of his shirt. Ferdinand let out a gasp when he revealed the scars here, old pinked skin but large gash running across Hubert's white chest. More button fell open and Ferdinand swallowed, mouthwatering at the sight of own dusty nipple.</p><p>Slapping his cheeks with both hand, Ferdinand tried to gather himself, remembering why he had been opening Hubert shirt in eh first place, he leaned down and listened to the steady beat of his heart.</p><p>Hubert would be all right, he just had to wait.</p>
<hr/><p>Two day later and Ferdinand's frustration had grown enough to make his body shiver as he cleaned Hubert. Never once had the man opened his eyes or mumbled something, healthy color was back on his cheek and his breathing was one of someone asleep.</p><p>Dorothea was taking another nap, recovering from a long imprisonment with left Ferdinand alone with his thought once more.</p><p>He wrought the wet rag in the bucket, resuming his removal of the sweat clinging to Hubert's neck.</p><p>"When are you waking up, you asshole." He growled, "Don't leave me like that, with nothing to do. It is making me angry. My body is growing restless. I need us to move out of this place."</p><p>As if responding to Ferdinand words, Hubert's lashes weakly fluttered open. Green eyes regaining focus as they found Ferdinand looming hover him.</p><p>"Oh, you are finally awake." Ferdinand's voice sounded distant, a growl under his breath.</p><p>Trying to stand up, Hubert found his arms faltering under him, his body unusually weak and unresponsive</p><p>"Fer-Ferdinand, what do you have on you face?"</p><p>Hubert asked before he could properly register it was the demonic Ferdinand's stripes running along Ferdinand's freckled cheeks.</p><p>"My face?"</p><p>Ferdinand seemed unaware, unfeeling to the beast slowly wakening within him. Beside them, Dorothea stirred, one furry ear lifting as she recalled,</p><p>"<em>Ferdinand's been left with nursing a foolish man who almost died from poison for the last two days</em>." She let out before rolling on her back, nesting against the fresher clothes Ferdinand gave her.</p><p>Unmoving, kneeling beside Hubert, Ferdinand eyes became wilder, the yellow of a beast replacing the warm topaze. Hubert brushed his hands against his forehead, fingers combing thought his sweat soaked bangs as he breathed out.</p><p>"I tried to tell you I had an antidote in my pocket. I'm sorry you had to take care of me. My head is still-"</p><p>Hubert back impacted against the cold altar, knocking the breath out of him. Regaining his bearing he found Ferdinand face inch away from his, Ferdinand's hand on his shoulder restraining his movements.</p><p>"What are you-!" He tried vainly to protest but dizziness had him groaning in pain instead.</p><p>"Be still, I'm taking care of you." Ferdinand stated or rather ordered.</p><p>Fingers brushed gently against Hubert jaw, Ferdinand mumbling promises of taking good care of him, keeping him away from harm and taking him home to drown him in riches. Their eyes met and Hubert knew he had to act or he would be gobbled down. Ferdinand hips slotted against his</p><p>His arm came up to push against Ferdinand chest, forcefully removing him "Wait, I'm still recovering," Ferdinand ripped his shirt open, " I said wait !"</p><p>The handful of Ferdinand hair was enough to take him away from Hubert, a whimper leaving his lips. Hubert felt sweat gather against his neck, his breath coming short from just this slight use of strength.</p><p>"If I let you have me in your state, you'll kill me. I'm too weak." It left a bitter taste on his tongue to admit and to renounce Ferdinand forward advances too, but that Hubert was not about to admit it.</p><p>Ferdinand raised his head growling, fangs bored in ire. The hair still clutched between Hubert's fingers had turned blood red and freckled skin was now an olive tan. Ferdinand hips slowly rocked against Hubert's, a mewl sounding from his throat as his angered expression melted away turning softer and pleading. Reluctantly, Hubert let himself be entranced, yet holding into caution as he let the beastly Ferdinand lean over him.</p><p>It was when Ferdinand licked his lips, languorously slow that Hubert felt the taste of magic, the rush of power steadily filling his vein.</p><p>Eyes widening in wonder Hubert tightened his hand into Ferdinand hair, a warning, "Are you? ... you are willingly giving it to me."</p><p>He couldn't believe his own words, yet here was Ferdinand, lazily rubbing their clothed crotch together, making Hubert interest stir against his better judgment. There was tiny cat lick against is neck, then tiny controlled nip against the tender skin of his collarbone and Hubert let himself appreciate it.</p><p>It wouldn't be so bad to let Ferdinand lead for once.</p><p>Persistent noises forced Dorothea out of her much needed rest. Annoyed by the incessant growling and purring she poked her head out of her nest.</p><p>"<em>Oh.</em>"</p><p>What a surprise to find both the men to whom she owned her freedom stark naked, Ferdinand back arched while he bounced on Hubert laps. Interest picked she wobbled closer to better see Hubert take one pebbled nipple between his lips, Ferdinand responding whit a happy mewling sound and throwing his head back. Hubert's long fingers slide against the wide expanse of the other's back.</p><p>Ferdinand whole body was covered in those stripes she saw appearing and disappearing as his frustration at Hubert refusing to wake up grew. Now Hubert seemed fully awake, his hand following the stripes until they reacher Ferdinand's hips, holding him firmly while Ferdinand tried to impale himself harder on Hubert's member.</p><p>"Hey… Don't be too…" Hubert tried to breath, "Ferdie."</p><p>But Ferdinand seemed too preoccupied with seeking his pleasure, driving Hubert in and out of himself, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh drowned by his pleasured groan and cries. He was getting close and wanted to reach climax with intense abandon, Dorothea could tell. It was a glorious sight and she sighed in appreciation. Ferdinand cried out, back arching as ribbons of white smeared his and Hubert's chest</p><p>"I feel used, " Hubert chucked against Ferdinand's neck.</p><p>There was a possessive smile on Ferdinand lips as he finally calmed down enough to growl gently at Hubert, Dorothea saw before she felt the magic flux passing from his sweaty body to Hubert's. Hubert seemed drunk with it, she never saw the sorcerer look so healthy, flushed from exertion weird scars on his chest and back in plain sight.</p><p>Those were whip scars, Dorothea concluded, something she saw more than once adorning poor children that had been caught stealing.</p><p>Hubert leaned Ferdinand back against the altar, the feral looking Ferdinand allowing him to handle him as he pleased. There were fondness shared between the two, Hubert lids lowered as he admired the strong body underneath his. He hissed when Ferdinand claws dug into his shoulder, small rivulets of blood running along his arm.</p><p>"Careful with the claws, you behaved pretty well until then."</p><p>He rewarded Ferdinand carelessness with a sharp snap of his hips. A cry was pushed out of the beast throat, overstimulated and blissed out. His mouth was hanging open, short puff of warmed breath leaving it. Hubert continued his assault, Ferdinand may have reached his climax  but he had yet to reach his.</p><p>"Did I make you wait for too long?"</p><p>Ferdinand growled in answer, he let himself be rocked by Hubert hard and relentless pace basking in his over sensitiveness, mewling at every thrust of Hubert's hips. Hubert couldn't resist, the claw still embedded into his shoulder should have served as a reminder of how much Ferdinand could be dangerous but he had to try. He leaned against Ferdinand inviting lips.</p><p>Those lips were so soft and warm, tasting of tea and mint and he didn't regret anything even as Ferdinand fangs bit sharply into his flesh, filling Hubert mouth with iron.</p><p>Licking the wound and smearing the blood on his lips, Hubert leaned a from the dangerous beast, Hubert continued his assault, "You are more potent than any elixir." He whispered.</p><p>Cooing, Dorothea couldn't bear any more sweetness and hid his eyes with her ears. She yawned, knowing her sleep would be undisturbed now.</p>
<hr/><p>Ferdinand startled awake, his heart beating frantically against his ribcage. Hubert was asleep beside his him mumbling as he sought Ferdinand leaving warmth.</p><p>Yes, Hubert had opened his eyes, he woke up, he was merely resting some more. He was  all right.</p><p>A sigh of relief and Ferdinand's shoulder slumped, "I do not remember much but… did I do something to Hubie." He mused aloud.</p><p>"<em>Technically, you didn't do anything.</em>"</p><p>Raising his head he found Dorothea drifting toward him, he raised a brow, thinking hard but still unable to remember. It wasn't the first time he woke up beside Hubert, having shared their blankets for more warmth and theu were both fully clothed, but there was somrhing... different this time.Seeing his struggle, Dorothea chuckled.</p><p>"<em>You did help him though, finding a rather imaginative way to curate his magic and share your energy.</em>"</p><p>She leaned against his shoulder, nuzzling herself through the curtain made by his hair. Thoughtful, Ferdinand was humming and holding his chin between his fingers, he really couldn't remember. Did watching Hubert with the lake water give him energy?</p><p>"<em>Maybe you should do it with me too sometime</em>."</p><p>A yelp came out of Dorothea as a firm hand closer around her ears taking him her away from Ferdinand and holding her up. The murderous glint in Hubert's eyes paralyzed her.</p><p>"Rabbit stew tonight, what do you say Ferdie?"</p><p>Ferdinand and Hubert exchanged glance. Unimpressed Ferdinand folded his arms against his chest.</p><p>"That is not funny. Dorothea here is the sacred beast you were seeking. Now it time for you to listen to my request." Ferdinand pointed out.</p><p>Scratching his neck and with a sigh, Hubert was the one to break eyes contact with Ferdinand as he let Dorothea go, the bunny hissing and spitting at him while he busied himself with gathering their supplies instead. Ferdinand bit his lips, worry founding his heart again.</p><p>"I was joking. I wouldn't kill her. And I'll stand by our promise."</p><p>"<em>Really, Ferdie curse is not something a single sorcerer could handle.</em>" Dorothea accused as she perched herself back on Ferdinand shoulder.</p><p>Ferdinand brows furrowed, the tenseness in his body growing as he grasped the implication of Hubert and Dorothea's conversation. His hope for a quick recovery was slowly slipping between is fingers like the water from the lake.</p><p>"Shut up you rabbit. I'm enough to suppress the curse for now but I admit I'm not able to break it as it is. But if we seek a better diviner…"</p><p>"<em>Pff, unreliable.</em>"</p><p>A violet flame burst out of Hubert outstretched palm, "Oh, I'm quite good at killing and exorcising spirits."</p><p>Petting Dorothea head, Ferdinand ended the bicker, "Then maybe we should seek someone with divining abilities?"</p><p>"<em>Well, does Garreg Mach still standing? The monetary from the sorcerer land? A lot of magical people used to leave there.</em>"</p><p>"Garreg Mach? Oh I think I heard that name somewhere before!" Ferdinand exclaimed, it was vague, but he was certain such place still existed.</p><p>"It is still standing." Confirmed Hubert, lips pulling into a thin line, "But it would take half a month to go there, think of something else."</p><p>"<em>Huh this Temple is half a mount away from anywhere.</em>" Dorothea clarified.</p><p>"None of your business rabbit, shut up or I'll make rabbit stew."</p><p>The glare Hubert sent Dorothea didn't deter her, she chuckled when playing with Ferdinand hair. Ferdinand stared back, face blank. He could read Hubert pretty well by now and he knew he was hiding something.</p><p>"We will go to Garreg Mach. I want to know why my family had such an abominable heirloom."</p><p>It was final, he would go there with or without Hubert, though it pained him to think that Hubert could take back his words and forget about his promise. Hubert let out a weary sigh.</p><p>"All right, you'll need a guide to enter the sorcerer land anyway."</p><p>Overcome with relief and joy, Ferdinand grasped Hubert hand, making him sputter, "Please, be my guide." His smile was blinding.</p><p>Dorothea chuckled at the redness of Hubert's cheeks.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. I loved writting this chapter.<br/>Now next chapter will not be a stand alone like the other three because that's when we start digging into the plot. I you want to stop reading adn concider this as porny collection of one shot this chapter is the last of them.</p><p>Now kudos or/comment? I want to know if you liked this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Curse 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, I was stuck for a while before I could figure out how to unstuck the situation, I manadged.</p><p>As alsways this is unbetaed and I'm ashamed at all the mistake I couldn't correct because English isn't my first language.<br/>I need a beta to suffer with me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard for Hubert to concentrate on his work because Ferdinand was being a distraction again. He couldn't fathom why the prince absolutely had to keep talking, cooing and praising the horses as he was adjusting blankets on their back to keep them warm. To be honest, Hubert could barely make any words with Ferdinand's voice being low and with the howling wind from the snowstorm still raging outside the cave they used to take shelter but it was still a unwelcome distraction when Fang, his demon horse, usually more demon than horse responded to Ferdinand with a happy snort and started munching on soft oranges locks, making Ferdinand laugh.</p><p>There was also that ugly bunny constantly hovering over Ferdinand, trying to imitate him in braiding the horses' manes when she had no finger to begin with. Always begging for Ferdinand's attention, really.</p><p>Biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from making a comment about his traitorous pet who had grown fond of the idiot when it was supposed to be a fearsome beast feared by mortals, not that he was jealous of Fang for having Ferdinand's attention, Hubert tried to concentrate again.</p><p>But it was wasting his time, because Ferdinand was sitting next to him by the fire, making the skin of his face glow with a blush. He let out a pleased sigh a he warmed his hands and Hubert's fingers nearly broke the fragile necklace he was making with how hard he gripped it.</p><p>"It does not look like the storm would end soon." Ferdinand said, casting a glance at the cave entrance, some snowflakes fluttering inside before melting on the warmed walls, "This is strange, we are not that high in the mountain and it rather late in spring." he mused.</p><p>Knowing that now there was no way he could polish his work in peace, Hubert gave up with a sigh, lowering the piece on his lap. He glared at Dorothea when she snuggled against Ferdinand's side without a word.</p><p>"That's because it's magical."</p><p>Ferdinand's interest showed with the way he immediately turned his full attention to Hubert, "How so?"</p><p>Hubert had to keep his eyes on his lap because Ferdinand's sudden interest was making him feel things he refused to acknowledge. He checked the necklace fixing one more time.</p><p>"To put it simply for the dimwitted like you, it's a perpetual storm maintained by the mages to protect Garreg Mach from unwanted visits." If Ferdinand reacted at the insult, Hubert didn't lift his eyes to see. "It discourages most of the trespassers, well those who don't lose their way and die from the cold at least. "</p><p>Hubert watched Ferdinand shudder, most likely feeling the dread of a death by cold. He felt the need to explain more of his plan to Ferdinand, if only to be sure nothing would be amiss because of him.</p><p>"It's fortunate you have me as your guide, because I know that this storm only calm for shorts periods of times while when they shift the mages tending to it. We could make our move then."</p><p>Ferdinand eyes were on him wide in amazement. "It is amazing the things those mages could do! Maintaining such a storm! It fills me with hope we would be able to find help for my curse there." He touched his chin, head turning to look back at the cave entrance, "Though they do seem wary of strangers, I suppose we should not be expecting a warm welcome."</p><p>Hubert let out a sigh, as much as Ferdinand's optimism sounded good, he was content that the prince was aware his hope could be crushed just as much.</p><p>"At least not one befitting your station, your Highness." He couldn't help himself but to tease, a smirk pulling on his lips.</p><p>But contrary to the dejection he expected to find on Ferdinand's face, he was merely waved of, "I am no Highness anymore." Ferdinand said with a shrug.</p><p>There was no way Hubert know of to answer to that, even Dorothea had gone silent, eyes closed as she smuggled against Ferdinand's hip. Blissful silence followed.</p><p> Never one to waste an opportunity, Hubert resumed his work in relative quietness, picking up his tool and bending the silver wire in his hands to better accommodate to his tastes.</p><p>Unfortunately, Ferdinand was still next to him and let out a hum of interest. A few strands of hair falling into Hubert's vision as the other man leaned on him to better see what he was doing.</p><p>"What is that? A necklace ? Who would have thought the great Hubert von Vestra to be one for jewelry." He seemed to revel on his finding, making Hubert clench his jaw so hard he felt his teeth grind," Although there is indeed that hairclip you always wear, but it is so tiny and discreet."</p><p>Ferdinand gestured to the side of his head, were Hubert could feel the comforting weight of the pearl dangling against his short black curls. But it wasn't a subject he wanted to breach, and the  way his face soured, and his eyes narrowing to slits told Ferdinand as much. There was anger at the fact Ferdinand even questioned him on this simmering under Hubert's skin. Hubert breathed deeply through his nose, making a sound akin to a sigh as he tried to calm his nerves…because he had no right to be angry at Ferdinand for something the prince couldn't know about.</p><p>The necklace was suddenly trusted under Ferdinand's noise.</p><p>"Actually, this is for you." Hubert said, cutting further questioning.</p><p>Thought he wasn't really waiting for any reaction, Hubert was surprised by the owlish way Ferdinand looked at the necklace before delicately accepting it from Hubert's fingers, a pleased smile gracing his features.</p><p>"For me?"</p><p>The way Ferdinand touched the jewel at the center, following the wired silver holding it before reaching the white fangs that surrounded the yellow stone forming the center piece, Hubert could almost feel it against his own skin. Then the spell was broken when Ferdinand opened his mouth.</p><p>"It is rather tacky."</p><p>He should have been offended by the chuckle in Ferdinand's voice, but Hubert was more taken by the affectionate expression, smile gentle and eyes shining as he held the necklace against his palm. Feeling his throat suddenly going dry, Hubert took a sip of his lukewarm coffee, the bitterness on his tongue more familiar that the feelings in his belly.</p><p>"I'm sorry if it doesn't fit your more luxury taste, as I had to work with what I had." He drawled, "The stone and fangs are easy thing to imbue with my magic so it should be able to hold back your curse once we get to Garreg Mach. Those shackle of yours are annoy…I mean, they are inconvenient because they hinder your movements.  With this necklace you'll be freer to move."</p><p>Ferdinand had never looked this happy since Hubert promised to break his curse. He was literally beaming as he passed the necklace around his neck. Hubert mouth dried again as Ferdinand opened his shirt just a sliver to make sure the center stone was falling right against the dip between his collarbones.</p><p>"Thank you, Hubert! This is quite a considerate gift, I will cherish it."</p><p>Again Hubert was left lost for words.</p><p>However there where little chance he could have had time to utter anything with the way his back abruptly hit the cave wall behind him, his breath cut out from his lungs as a warms fingers pressed gently against his lips.</p><p>Hubert had a moment panic in which his traitorous brain refused to function properly, his senses overwhelmed by Ferdinand's unexpected proximity.</p><p>The feel of orange hair brushing against his cheeks was a caress. His nose catching both the smell of Ferdinand's skin and hair, freshly washed this morning with something citrusy, and the barely there scent of horse. And the view, Hubert's eyes in close proximity where Ferdinand had opened his shirt giving him a glimpse of that tantalizing freckled chest, rosy nipples hardening from the lingering chill. The full weight of Ferdinand on him, his knee digging right beside his hip.</p><p>By now Hubert could affirm being familiar with this body, and after he had Ferdinand right against this same wall the night before, Hubert found himself wanting, this side of Ferdinand still unmapped and unexplored. But it was a threat, a menace, something he had to quash inside himself in order to function, something he could not afford to want. With all the blood pumping in his hears, it was a miracle Hubert heard Ferdinand's next words.</p><p>Never once, while making sure Hubert stayed put, Ferdinand attention had left the cave entrance.</p><p>"Shush," He whispered as he removed his fingers from Hubert's mouth. "I think I heard noise outside."</p><p>Eyes narrowing dangerously, Hubert swallowed his rebuttal and his need to push Ferdinand away from him when he finally noticed that indeed the snow had stopped falling, and it was way too early for the usual shifting of mages.</p><p>Slowly, and a silently as possible Ferdinand removed himself from Hubert proximity, crawling back to fish his swords from his belonging. Hubert, always prepared was pulling a dagger out of his boot, staying close to the walls as he stood up.</p><p>"We know you are in there ! Step outside now before we blast the cave with a Bolganone!"</p><p>Hubert hissed, there was no possible doubt that someone was waiting for them outside now. And to Hubert painful realization, they were louder than Ferdinand.</p><p>"Good job Cas, way to make a stealthy approach and give our opponent some time to prepare." A second voice drawled.</p><p>Cas? This seemed familiar. Now that he was thinking more about it, both those voice sounded familiar too Hubert pinched his noise as his memory hit when "Cas voice" rose again,</p><p>"But Lin! It's only fair to give our potential enemy a warning! You wouldn't want to attack them in their sleep, or worse maybe they are naked inside!"</p><p>Ferdinand was staring at Hubert in total confusion, not knowing what to make of the conversation the men outside where having, he gestured wildly at the cave entrance, silently asking Hubert if they should obey the treat or not.</p><p>If there was something Hubert was certain in this entire situation and is his memory was right it was that "Lin" could very well blast the whole cave with Bolganone. So he grabbed Ferdinand wrist and dragged him outside.</p><p>"Don't worry, I think I know them." he said to stifle any attempt at resistance.</p><p>"You think?" Ferdinand still protested.</p><p>There was a ridge covered in snow and sided by evergreens a few feet away from the cave entrance and from up there stood the two men. One was tall and lithe with long smooth hair reaching his shoulder, he was yawning, covering his mouth with his hand and that what comforted Hubert in his thinking, though the last time he saw him, they both were children. It was also very usual that the tall young man was sided by a much shorter one, bluish hair cropped short to his head though he still had spikes at the top. He was the loud one. And he was holding a great heavy looking axe in his hand.</p><p>"Linhardt, Caspar." He greeted.</p><p>Leichardt's bored blue eyes peered at Hubert and Ferdinand from his vantage point, at first he seemed surprised that the sorcerer knew their name then as realization lit his gaze, his hand glided over the tome resting atop his hip.</p><p>"My, I thought it was only beast or a pesky intruder…I never imagined that it'd be you Von Vestra."</p><p>Hubert stared back at him, assessing, observing, his dagger concealed in his sleeve and a spell ready on his tongue. It was somewhat nostalgic seeing those too here, still joined at the hip too. He should have expected the gangly child that was Linhardt to grow up in the tall beautiful young man looking at him like he preferred to be anywhere else. Lingardt always had that feminine look about him and his long greenish hued dark hair accented that. Caspar… well Caspar seemed to have gained in muscle what he hasn't in height, though it was hard to tell from how much his armor engulfed his frame. Also he was never someone Hubert deemed as intelligent to begin with that seemed to have remained unchanged. He still had a boyish charm, cropped short turquoise hair and eyes the same incredible color.</p><p>The two young men had been close already as noble children of some far away country being send to Garreg Mach at that time Hubert. And he had allowed himself some familiarity with them from the fact that he was birthed in that some country.</p><p>That also why he immediately recognized the animosity  briefly flashing onto Linhardt otherwise blank expression when he noticed Ferdinand shivering beside him.</p><p>In his precipitation to go out and meet the two, Hubert had forgotten that Ferdinand had yet to put on his vest properly. Though the snow storm had stopped, the sky was still grey and with their feet buried to the ankle in the snow he was bound to be slowed by the cold.</p><p>Rubbing his arms to gather some warmth, Ferdinand was barely processing the situation, eyes drifting from Hubert to the other two. An elegantly manicured brow rose as Ferdinand frozen brain geared up.</p><p>"Oh, are you two perhaps acquainted with Hubert?" He asked gingerly.</p><p>Linhardt attention turned to Ferdinand, his lips downturned. "Is it why you came back, Hubert ? Did you bring this evil being here with you to finish destroying the academy?"</p><p>Caspar gasped beside him, sending a death glare at Ferdinand who relented from the accusation. Hubert pinched the bridge of his nose. Linhardt was a mage specialized on faith and holy magic, obviously he would be aware of Ferdinand's condition at first sight, still Hubert hadn't expected him to mistake the situation this badly.</p><p>"I am no evil being, I am-"</p><p>With a flick of Linhardt hand, Ferdinand mouth was promptly closed by a silence spell. How Hubert wished he would have been able to use that spell on Ferdinand without having to suffer the consequences. Alas he had to choose between angering Ferdinand durably and having his quiet and it wasn't the later that took precedence.</p><p>"Linhardt." Hubert warned, his voice lowering dangerously, "Do you really think I would come back to this wretched place without a good reason? Now, would you please listen-"</p><p>It was Hubert's turn to be interrupted the moment Linhardt decided he had enough and warped Ferdinand between him and Caspar. Surprised to and a bit disoriented by the sudden warping Ferdinand had no time to react before Caspar ax stood against his neck.</p><p>"This baby killed more demon than you can count on your fingers, be a nice evil being and behave." Caspar warned.</p><p>His adam apple bobbing as he swallowed Ferdinand glanced at Hubert, trying to stop him from doing any rash things.</p><p>Hubert had felt the rise of magic the moment Caspar's hand touched Ferdinand and it must have been visible in his eyes considering the way Linhardt hand lit up with a spell ready to be unleashed. But fortunately for him, Hubert was in a good mood and more amenable than usual. He still bristled as he crossed his arm over his chest.</p><p>"Be reasonable, Linhardt. I not sure whether Caspar resolved is lacking in magic but I'm certain of who will end up victorious between the both of us. Let Ferdinand go, I swear he is no threat."</p><p>Emotions were hardly visible on Linhardt face but the sigh he let out couldn't be mistaken, "What a pain, I was woken from my nap for this…" he mumbled, the glow of his hand fading, "As a Garreg Mach guard I have to put him into custody. You'll have to follow us Hubert. The Elders will take care of the rest." He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture</p><p>Before Hubert could offer an answer Linhardt had turned his back, followed by Caspar as they lead Ferdinand through the snow. The prince gave him one last smile and a nod, that optimistic idiot still thinking that everything was okay. Keen eyes catching movement near the cave entrance, Hubert mouthed at Dorothea to stay put, the rabbit slipping back into the shadows before following Linhardt back to Garreg Mach.</p><p>Nothing had changed here, that's exactly why Hubert didn't want to come back. Hopefully the rabbit would understand and will follow discreetly, offering them a way out if Hubert failed.</p><p>But counting on others wasn't something Hubert was used to. He would have to make things right by himself.</p>
<hr/><p>Garreg Mach was beautiful.</p><p>Where Ferdinand would have expected a remote mountain village, he was surprised by the sight of a whole town. As he was dragged into cobblestone path lined by greenery, he had a glance of tiled houses and streets filled with all kinds of shops. The town was built around a monastery that what Ferdinand understood from Linhardt was  made into an Academy of magic. A majestic Cathedral whose white stone seemed to gleam into the sunlight at the center of it. Though they had left a snow covered forest, the moment they had stepped on a cobblestone path the weather had turned pleasantly warm and sunny, and flowers blooming in threes as if in a middle of spring.</p><p>But when you are imprisoned in round gilded cage right in the middle of the Cathedral paved forecourt having nothing else to do but look at passerby observing you like you were some exotic novelty whispering among themselves the beauty of the scenery tend to become an afterthought</p><p>Ferdinand had been waiting inside that cage for hours. His only relief being that Linhardt silencing spell had stopped affecting him. Ferdinand then had called and called without finding answers to his questions. As he sat desperate against the cage hard ground, Ferdinand fiddled with the end of his hair.</p><p> A woman and her daughter approached him warily standing at a respectful distance.  Rising up at the opportunity Ferdinand gripped the bars trying to talk to them,</p><p>"Please, someone call the person in charge,"</p><p>When the mother ushered her child away, the girl eyes filling with fear, Ferdinand gripped the bars harder. Taking a lungful of air he started screaming, hoping that would make someone react.</p><p>"This is unconceivable! I am not something to put on display!"</p><p>The simple thought was starting to make his eyes sting. Ferdinand had to admit that being the center of attention when he showed of his skill in swordsmanship or horsemanship was something he sought back when he was still a prince, standing here like a bird in a cage was nothing like that. It was almost painful making his skin crawl, he felt raw, exposed. The need to wash himself was getting stronger.</p><p>The stare, the accusations, the fear he could read on the townspeople glance, it was all too much. Ferdinand wanted to become invisible.</p><p>Hubert.</p><p>Not once since Linhardt had closed the bars behind him Ferdinand was allowed a glance at Hubert. Ferdinand saw angry looking men escort him in the Cathedral but beside that he had no clue of what was happening inside. No one would tell him.</p><p>Gnawing at his lips, Ferdinand resumed his screaming, better that than starting to think about what they could be doing to Hubert, or of what they would do with him.</p><p>"Please someone!"</p><p>"Stop being so loud! You really are a beast in human form."</p><p>Though glad that someone denied finally answering and approaching him Ferdinand conveyed all his displeasure in one single scathing glance, nearly growling at Caspar.</p><p>"Who is being the loud one? I was only trying to get someone to answer, you are the one yelling at me."</p><p>Visibly flinching, Caspar still came closer, "Whoa, Lin was right you do have a sinister aura."</p><p>Head lowering, Ferdinand heaved a tired sigh as Caspar's voice turned to a sensible volume he looked around to see if Linhardt had followed his companion but the scholar was nowhere in sight.</p><p>"I…I merely need to know what is taking so long. Hubert had been inside the Cathedral all day." He hoped his voice didn't sound too pleading, but he was at his wit end.</p><p>The armor on Caspar's shoulders clanked loudly as he shrugged, "I'm no mage so I'm not allowed inside. Lin told me the Elders would be discussing your fate soon. They need to interrogate Hubert first."</p><p>Ferdinand eyes turned toward the stairs that led to the Cathedral entrance, large wooden door keeping him from seeing inside. "Why are they interrogating Hubert ? Was they not supposed to be interrogating me instead?"</p><p>Caspar blinked, genuinely surprised by Ferdinand question, "Heh ? You don't know? Hubert was banned from ever coming back here."</p><p>A stray cloud passed over the sun from witch a single ray of sunshine filtered through, it shown right on the rose window adorning the Cathedral front wall. Ferdinand wound his arms around himself feeling a sudden weigh inside his chest.</p><p>"Would you care to tell me more about it?"</p>
<hr/><p>"Hubert Von Vestra."</p><p>The voice addressing him rang along the high wall of the Cathedral. The council had gathered atop the gallery, watching him standing on a dais facing the western aisle. Hubert observed them silently, eyes never leaving the current Headmaster.</p><p>"It's been fifteen years since the last time we saw you." The old man at the center spoke, "What purpose do you have upon returning to Garreg Mach?"</p><p>Though when he agreed to bring Ferdinand to Garreg Mach Hubert had been preparing himself for this, being given the opportunity to explain himself wasn't something Hubert had expected right away from the Elders. Though he had no trouble hiding his surprise being a mask of indifference, he had to hide the twitching of his hand behind his back. He still would have to choose his words carefully.</p><p>A bald Elder from his left took the opportunity away from him, "Are you here in hope to atone from your sin of the past?"</p><p>Hubert should have known better than to hope for those old sniveling men that know nothing but the comfort of Garreg Mach to show some compassion, already irritation was stirring inside him and he balled his fist. He clenched his jaw, but the words were already out.</p><p>"My sin?" he scoffed, "Are you talking about the time you lot threw out a kid without even listening to his side of the story? Wasn't it a sin to keep a kid from being at his dying liege bedside to begin with?"</p><p>He remembered perfectly their stony face as he pleaded to be let out of the monetary because rumor that the one he was learning magic for had reached his ears, dreadful rumors that illness had taken over an already frail body.</p><p>"Then you came here to get your revenge after all!" another old man said, rising from his chair.</p><p>The man sat back down when Hubert glared at him, "Would you listen to what I have to say?"</p><p>The hubbub that started sounded louder inside the Cathedral, Hubert couldn't help but smirk, satisfied by the resulting chaos. It was however short lived as the Headmaster voice commended silence.</p><p>The old man stroked his long white beard, "Hubert, it's true that you have great power which is rare amongst us, that is why we tread cautiously with you. And we all know that it was because of that power that that tragedy happened."</p><p>Closing his eyes, Hubert's mind filled with memories of that dreadful time. The council had refused his ask for leave and confined him in his room. The resulting resentment was still there inside.</p><p>"In truth, it was your father that expressly asked for you to remain in our custody here at Garreg Mach until you could fully master that power, you could have been a danger to you liege, that is." The Head Master explained, pulling Hubert out of his memories</p><p>"I was made aware of that." Hubert grumbled between his teeth, though loud enough to be heard.</p><p>Then raising his head he addressed the Elders finally telling them of what truly happened that night, "The Librarian Thomas, he told me when he visited me. As you didn't allow me to explain back then, he said he took pity on me that your refusal was insensitive and a mistake that my master shared his opinion."</p><p>The Elders started whispering again, but this time the Headmaster didn't silence them, instead he waited for Hubert to continue.</p><p>Hubert remembered Thomas smile as if it happened yesterday. He had been so upset at that time than any kindness was a blessing, he had drank every of the man words. His nail formed crescent moon shapes against his palm.</p><p>"He informed informing me that if I could prove to my master I had control over my magic, I would be allowed outside. "Hubert nearly spit, only now seeing how he had been played with. "He gifted me an egg, and told me that if I was able to lift the spell sealing it my master would be impressed and know I had control over my magic." Hubert explained, breathing though his nose in order to stay calm as he recalled the events.</p><p>"So as an eager child, desperate to know if my liege, the one my life was promised to since my very birth was really at death door, I ran to my master Seteth with the time insect egg in hand. The rest of the story…You know I was powerful enough to open the egg, free the time insect, my master warped me outside just in time to save my life."</p><p>"In the end I was thrown outside like a dog, so I guess I had what I wanted."</p><p>All for nothing…because from the time it took him to get transportation and go back home, he was there to attend her funerals. But Hubert knew, he just knew that no one was in the casket. He had no proof at that  time and no one took a child seriously, still he had planned he had prepared, but he had no idea where to begging with not a single clue, he couldn't spend his live roaming the continent aimlessly.</p><p>Still Hubert had planned to do just that and when his father murmured in his dying breath that 'They had taken her away' Hubert had vowed his life in finding and frying her.</p><p>Every item, every magical artifact he had ever gathered were a piece in his quest to find her. He was close he knew it. Yugh Vellund would be a great asset.</p><p>Silence fell like a veil covering the Elders. Then the Headmaster sighed, nearly startling Hubert out of his musing.</p><p>"Since that day our great Magic Academy has become the time insect nest. What we see from outside is a mere illusion frozen in time. We lost our treasured source of knowledge because of you."</p><p>Hubert felt the accusation like a brand on his skin, "I don't know what Thomas motive were but as I told you he tricked me into doing this."</p><p>"Thomas disappeared too that day!" One Elder said.</p><p>Hubert knew it was no use discussing with them, hours were ticking and night was getting close. Even though he had taken precaution with gifting Ferdinand the necklace, there was still a slim chance that the demon would show up. They would execute him on sight and thought it would give Hubert his sword, he wasn't sure he wanted that.</p><p>"I'm not here to argue over the past. I wouldn't have come back if it wasn't for a good reason."</p><p>Without moving from his seat, the Head Master looked at Hubert as he conjured Ferdinand sword before him, the ruby gem on the sword pommel gleaming ominously in the dim lit Cathedral.</p><p>"Hum, Would this be your good reason."</p><p>Hubert eyes narrowed, "Do you know something about that sword?"</p><p>Some elation found Hubert and his shoulders relaxed. That was all the point in coming here, if only they could give him an idea on how to help Ferdinand.</p><p>"This cursed sword…if I'm correct, it's connect to the man that you bought with you… and I remember this evil aura…" The Head Master nodded. "A long time ago the great sorcerer Seteth sealed a demon that had the same aura."</p><p>That was an outcome Hubert hadn't predicted, he was genuinely surprised by the improbable connection, "Seteth, my master?"</p><p>The Head Master face seemed to tire all suddenly, a shadow passing over it, "That right. Your master might know something about that sword. Yet, he is also one trapped inside the Academy, frozen in time by the time insect."</p><p>Biting the inside of his cheek, Hubert struggled to remain emotionless.</p>
<hr/><p>"The time insect?" Ferdinand inquired.</p><p>Leaning casually against the cage bars, Caspar smiled at him, "Yeah, you see that building? The monastery close to the Cathedral? Its frozen in time, no one can enter it or they would be frozen too. Man, Linhardt is still sore that we lost the Main Library. Lucky for us that he had decided to take me for a late snack and we weren't inside when this happened."</p><p>"Hum, I see it, it does sound like a predicament." Ferdinand said, sincerely sorry for the Academy.</p><p>Caspar looked back at him. It had been surprisingly easy to gather information from Caspar as talkative as he was. He gave him a tankful smile, "I guess I should give you my thanks for answering my questions."</p><p>Caspar smiled back at him, "You are rather nice, for a demon."</p><p>"Caspar,"</p><p>A gentle girly voice called his name, preventing Ferdinand to say anything more. A petite girl approached, behind her a cloaked figure stood. She looked like an adolescent, forest green hair falling in neat curls around her face. she was smoothing her black vest, clad in cloth that remained Ferdinand of a school uniform. She looked uncertain though Caspar responded nicely to her presence.</p><p>"Flayn! The demon could be dangerous, you shouldn't get close!" Caspar voice boomed again.</p><p>Flayn shook her head, her curl gracefully following the movement, "I just want to talk to him, it won't be long, and you should go get some rest."</p><p>Caspar stood in front of her, hand on his hip, "I'm not allowed to let you close."</p><p>Green eyes narrowing, Flayn moved her fingers, "Sleep, then."</p><p>Caspar faltered before falling limply in the cloaked figure arms, startled Ferdinand recoiled against the cage other side.</p><p>"It's okay Ferdinand, I'm Flayn." Flayn crouched, standing eye to eye with him, "Miss Dorothea explained everything to me."</p><p>Perplexed, Ferdinand relief came when the cloaked figure removed his hood to show him familiar brown hair and painted lips, "She is the great sorcerer Seteth sister, I knew she would understand your situation. Poor Ferdie, you look pathetic in there."</p><p>Lip jutting out Ferdinand crossed his arms over his chest, "It is not my fault I was treated like an animal."</p><p>"You must be hungry. Here we brought cheese and bread." Flayn said, rummaging through a basked that Dorothea had hidden under her cloak.</p><p>Now that he looked closer, Ferdinand recognized his travel cloak.</p><p>"And a blanket too." Dorothea finished,</p><p>Ferdinand face fell, his head following the girls' movements as they handed him the goods, "Do you know when I would be allowed out."</p><p>"There is a magic barrier so we can't open that cage for you either." Flayn's hand squeezed around the blanket, "But I'm certain the Elders would make the right choice and help you."</p><p>Breathing out, Ferdinand couldn’t find the strength to lift his head, he was cold and is vision was turning blurry.</p><p>"Ferdie? You look pale, is something wrong?"</p><p>"Thea," Ferdinand breathed, "I don't know…my chest is hurting, it's really painful." He bought a hand to his chest, over his heavy heart, he lungs were in fire. "It started when I heard that name, Seteth…"</p><p>"You mean my brother?" Flayn bought a tentative hand to his arm.</p><p>By now Ferdinand was panting for breath his hand trembling as he reached for his neck, "I don't know why…that name feel familiar."</p><p>Under his fingers, Ferdinand could feel the gem of Hubert's necklace, smooth and cold before the silver wire snapped, the broken jewelry pooling on his lap. Ferdinand toppled over, overcame by a  hot wave. He was burning from the inside, flame licking his skin, blood boiling. His throat constricted.</p><p>He couldn't hear Flayn and Dorothea's worried calls over his screams.</p>
<hr/><p>The Head Master and part of the Elders council followed Hubert tough the Cathedral until they reached the monastery stopping before the time bubble.</p><p>"Do you really intend to break that bubble?" The Head Master questioned, intrigued but wary of Hubert.</p><p>"My master insight is indispensable if I hope to free Ferdinand from his curse." Hubert explained, "I'm not the child I was back then and well, you should take a step back."</p><p>As Hubert lifted his tome, the Head Master obeyed, fearfully preparing his own spell as Hubert steady and deep voice sang incantation.</p><p>"In-invocation!"</p><p>The incredulous Head Master let out a stifled gasp, recognizing the chant Hubert was trying, the others Elders voiced their share of disbelief but as Hubert brow furrowed in concentration they were bound to feel the rise in magic, the shifting in the very air telling that indeed Hubert could summon, something no other sorcerer had been able to do in hundreds of years.</p><p>When Hubert opened his eyes, the summoning circle had formed over him, lit in purple magic and an animalistic shriek rang out while a giant black feathered eagle opened his wings.</p><p>"I'll need your help oh sacred beast! Seize the time insect!"</p><p>Responding to Hubert call the giant eagle's talon opened and he took flight, the barrier around the academy broke like glass and in the next moment the eagle had a giant centipede trapped under him.</p><p>Hubert smirked, satisfied by the outcome.</p>
<hr/><p>Linhardt lazy stroll turned into a run when he saw Caspar leaning on the ground, Flayn and another unknown woman were fretting around the demon trapped in the cage.</p><p>All of sudden, a shriek shook the Cathedral ground. Caspar woke with a start, Linhardt hand immediately steadying him as he stumbled.</p><p>"What was this? Are we under attack?"</p><p>"Ferdie!"</p><p>Dorothea tried to reach him, but she knew better as she saw Ferdinand's skin darken, stripes covering his cheeks she took a step back, grabbing Flayn arm to take her to safety. They nearly stepped on Caspar and Linhardt but everyone was to preoccupied to take notice.</p><p>Ferdinand had just broken the cage bare as if it was made of paper. He was letting out a low growl, head rising as he looked at the monastery.</p><p>"That was where that noise comes from!" Stated Caspar</p><p>"Ferdie? What is it ? Calm down! What made you change this time?" Dorothea sounded the more desperate the more she pleaded at Ferdinand to listen to her.</p><p>But her voice was only background noise to him focused as he was on the monastery. He was gone so fast that no one could have open to stop him.</p>
<hr/><p>The window was high, opened to the warm breeze and sun. The man was inside, looking confused at some tools left on the table before him. A fishing cane and some handmade lure. But that wasn't the point of Ferdinand's focus, that man…it was him.</p><p>The man was unaware of his observer, idly standing from his chair, He bought a hand up to thread to his shoulder length forest green hair, the same shade as Flayn, "What is happening…? I feel like I have woken up from a long dream…" he pondered.</p><p>That voice. It was him. The sound of it Ferdinand skin crawl, a low growl rising from his chest.</p><p>Seteth turned sharply, rising his head to look at the window, he looked flabbergasted as it should be then recognition settled in his eyes.</p><p>"Lord Derick?!" Seteth called him his words tinted in disbelief. "No, it can't be. I buried that man myself. Who are you then ?"</p><p>It wasn't as if Ferdinand could respond is throat constricted by the rawness of his fury, still he smiled, showing his fangs at him, there was a sense of contentment knowing that he had found a man he despised. Revenge would have the sweet taste of blood, he was sure of it.</p><p>The second Seteth ducked in search of the lance resting against the wall, Ferdinand let himself fall from the windowsill, claws ready to tear into the sorcerer flesh. A raw cry left his throat let Seteth know that Ferdinand intended to fight him.</p><p>"Don't tell me that nightmare is about to be repeated!"</p><p>The lance that Seteth had claimed twirled easily in his hand protecting him from Ferdinand's claws. Fire magic flew from his hand startling the demon away.</p><p>"Another body was plagued by this curse…"</p><p>Ferdinand circled around him, searching for an opening, ready to strike. It was the moment Seteth cape unfortunately caught in the table corned that he acted, going for the throat.</p><p>In his rage induced blindness, Ferdinand missed the obvious trap and when Seteth lance cleaved his chest, he recoiled, looking at the white of his shirt steadily turning red. He was seething by now, the blow to his pride even more painful than the cut.</p><p>"This is the lance of Assal, you are no match against it." Seteth taunted.</p><p>Unimpressed, Ferdinand resumed his attacks. They exchanged a few fruitless blows, Ferdinand quickly tiring from blood loss and unrestrained attack. He wanted Seteth head and he wanted it now! It was the only thing, the only thing that could make some of his pain go.</p><p>When Ferdinand frustration took the form of an anguished cry, Seteth eyes widened. He could feel the rise in tainted magic but there was something else there, strange and unknown. For the first time since the beast had entered his quarter, he felt like his life was in danger.</p><p>Quickly, he stroke the ground with the Lance of Assal end, closing his eyes in anticipation while a bright light that would come from the tip. He heard the demon pained breath, groaning as the light assaulted his eyes.</p><p>"Master Seteth!"</p><p>The door bursting open, hitting the wall in a deafening noise stunned Seteth attention away from the demon. There was a young man in the threshold, pale and tall. His lemon green eyes took in the scene before him with astonishment.</p><p>"Ferdinand!"  There was surprise but also urgency in the voice.</p><p>The demon reacted to that name, head searching blindly around. It was interesting indeed. Ferdinand was the poor cursed lad name then. The other young man was familiar too, those wavy black hair with that eye color… Seteth only now understood that many years must have gone by.</p><p>"I blinded him with the Lance of Assal, it won't be able to go far." Seteth answered the young man questioning glance.</p><p>As if wanting to humiliate Seteth further, Ferdinand unseeing eyes stared right at him before the demon jumped back to the open window, fleeing the scene in a last show of power.</p><p>Seteth was already feeling a headache coming, he let out a weary sigh. "I guess it's been a while, Hubert. You grow up just fine, by the way."</p><p>"You injured him."</p><p>Many time Hubert had used the same tone of voice to threaten and inspire fear, he would never had though he would one day use it against his master, a man that never showed anything but kindness and comprehension to him. He just couldn't help it. Seeing all that blood and Ferdinand torn shirt had Hubert stand on edge.</p><p>Though the tone he employed seemed to have little to no effect on Seteth who just gripped his lance tighter, the joint of fingers turning white from pressure.</p><p>"The blindness is temporary. However that man's curse is one that even surpasses my powers. Killing him would have been mercy."</p><p>"That choice belongs to me as he untrusted me with his fate." Hubert hissed back as a warning.</p><p>There was a tense moment of silence before Seteth lips broke into a smile and he started chuckling. Hubert scowled at him.</p><p>"I see you have matured a lot, I can feel the magic in you, though I can't say the same about your personality." He said.</p><p>The obvious mocking at the end of Seteth phrase went ignored by Hubert who rolled his eyes, "I should have left you in that time bubble." He grumbled. "Well, I not here to talk about that. Could you tell me why did you and Ferdinand fought? He went straight to this place…"</p><p>When Dorothea and Flayn came to inform him of Ferdinand escape, Hubert had expected the worst, had expected that Ferdinand would have innocent blood on his hands. But Dorothea pointed at the Academy, telling Hubert that Ferdinand had headed here without noticing anyone else. It was curious, yet thinking back about how the Elders told him about the sword aura being the same that of a demon his master killed, Hubert was starting to put the piece of the puzzle back together.</p><p>"Ferdinand. So that was that young lad name."</p><p>"Ferdinand Von Aegir. He appeared to you as a demon but he usually still stay human by daylight. He is the royal Prince from Aegir." Hubert explained.</p><p>Hearing Ferdinand's full name plunged Seteth face into a melancholic expression, a sad smile gracing his lips. He touched his small beard, eyes downcast.</p><p>"That explains his familiar appearance. It was hundreds of year ago when the war hero Derick Von Aegir settled the Aegir kingdom in stone. Under his rule the small kingdom thrived."</p><p>Familiar with History Hubert knew of that legend, but when Seteth talked about Ferdinand's ancestor it was as he had known the man himself. It was true that powerful mage cold live very long, though Seteth looked rather young could it be possible that he had really been there hundreds of years ago.</p><p>"This well-loved King had a court of magician and I used to serve under him."</p><p>There was fondness in Seteth voice but Hubert was too baffled by the unexpected answer to his interrogation to notice. Seteth seemed to take Hubert silence as a sign to go on.</p><p>"Then after several years of peace, echoes of war from the neighboring county began to rise again. They sent demons attack village at the border. The king gathered seven of the most powerful sorcerer and in order to dispel the demon a sword was forged…but there was a traitor lurking among those seven…"</p><p>It may have been long in the past but earing Seteth made Hubert aware that there were still bitterness, a wound still open somewhere.</p><p>"Tch, there is always someone willing to betray for more power. That king may have been well liked but he should have been able to see better into his subject and destroy that traitorous sprout at the roots." There was nothing Hubert begrudged more than traitor.</p><p>Seteth merely shook his head, "Not everyone is trained like a Vestra."</p><p>Another mockery. Hubert crossed his arms over his chest, impatiently drumming his fingers against his biceps.</p><p>"That his to say, the traitor made the ceremony to enchant the sword fail and instead it forced a demon inside. Our king holding the sword was cursed by it as it changed his appearance and personality. Five sorcerers were sacrificed trying to quell the curse. In the end I had no choice left but to end my king life myself."</p><p>Aggravated by being brought back to that horrible moment, Seteth leaned back on a chair and ran a hand on his face, "Yugh Vellund is a sword that takes its negative power into the demon eternal suffering. I suppose your Prince attacked me because I am one of the only one left responsible of that pain."</p><p>Hubert hummed finding some truth into his master reflective.</p><p>"I don't know how you intend to help that Prince but, Hubert I have to make sure you are prepared to take the same painful decision I did back then."</p><p>Image of Ferdinand putting orange locks behind his air, smiling and laughing, singing flashed inside Hubert's mind before they turned more carnal, the phantom feel of supple skin making his fingers twitch. The realization that Ferdinand was already something dear fell like lead inside his stomach.</p><p>"I made him a promise." Was his answer.</p><p>A knowing, supportive hand landed on his shoulder. "Know if you need anything, you'll have my help."</p>
<hr/><p>"It was a chance we caught him before the guards." Flayn whispered.</p><p>Knowing the town like the back of her hand, Flayn was the perfect guide to lead Dorothea and Ferdinand to safety. As the streets were darkened by the night, she prudently led them toward a less guarded exit. The sleeping for of Ferdinand was starting to make Dorothea's arm go numb. The prince was weighing a lot more than she anticipated.</p><p>Exhaustion coursing into her human limbs, Dorothea could only nod her answer.</p><p>"I'll put you on a diet." She mumbled at Ferdinand lifting him into a more comfortable position for the nth time.</p><p>The dark figure at the end of the road was sided by two horses, it seemed to perk up at their approach. Heaving a sigh of relief Dorothea nearly ran the few meters that separated her from Hubert before promptly passing Ferdinand onto his arm.</p><p>"You take care of him." She pointed at the confused young man.</p><p>Flayn observed the then with a hidden smiled behind her hand, while Dorothea, low on magic promptly shrinked back into her animal form. She couldn't hide her delighted gasp when discovering that the woman's true form was that of a fluffy rabbit. Resisting the need to pet her Flayn stood beside Hubert as Dorothea landed on Ferdinand's chest adding her small weigh into Hubert's arms. She was already letting out the softest snoring sounds.</p><p>On arm under Ferdinand knee and the other behind his back, Hubert observed his face in dark, the only light behind from a small lantern he had attached to his horse saddle. It was when Ferdinand head lolled to the side that he noticed how wrong his sleeping form was.</p><p>Cold blood ran into his veins, "He isn't breathing."</p><p>Flayn frowned before she felt the impeding rise of magic, purple light licking at Hubert's hands were he was holding Ferdinand.</p><p>"Ah, that is-" Flayn tried.</p><p>"Are you responsible for this?"</p><p>Hubert outburst made her jump, Flayn suppressed he shudder. Righting herself she prepared to suffer Hubert's ire.</p><p>"My sleeping spell slowed his vitals that all. He lost lots of blood and I needed that to properly heal his wound." She eyed the tear in Ferdinand bloodied shirt, the gash healed to a faint pink scar, there would be nothing left of it in the morning, " I don't know how you manage to put his curse under check. But making him sleep was the only way I had, you know. Now if you'll have a little faith in people who are trying to help you." She put her hand on her hips for emphasis, scowling at him.</p><p>The hostile magic that gathered into the air seemed to be dispersed by the wind as Hubert let out a small cough. He looked at Ferdinand peaceful face, unable to hide the fondness of his gaze and forgetting that Flayn was even here.</p><p>"Could I ask, what are you intending to do now?" She almost felt bad for breaking the moment.</p><p>Nothing troubled Hubert's gentle expression as he answered, "Thank to my master I have some ideas on how to proceed to remove his curse. But I'll have to see the demon bound to his sword by myself. I'll not let him down"</p><p>Following Hubert shifting glance, Flayn saw the unmistakable shape of a sword tied to the horse saddle, the protective sheath a dark blood color under the feeble lantern light. She smiled, knowing that the young man was in good hands.</p><p>"Thank for bringing my bother back, by the way" She started to fiddle with the end of her curl.</p><p>Hubert shrugged, "I still can't fathom why you still pretend he isn't your father after all those years."</p><p>"I wish you a safe travel!" She pushed him back toward the horses darting away as fast as she could.</p>
<hr/><p>"Hu-Hubert?"</p><p>As soon as the weak voice rose, Hubert stood from his books, steady steps bringing him closer to Ferdinand's bed. Sitting beside him, inspecting his complexion, Hubert hesitated before pulling the covers off to see the healing wound on Ferdinand's chest.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" he asked instead.</p><p>Amber eyes focused on him, "My back…"</p><p>"Does it hurt."</p><p>This was unexpected, Hubert wasn't aware Ferdinand had been hit on his back, maybe he did fell on it before the girls found him and brought him back to Hubert. His growing  worries were quelled the moment a week smile graced Ferdinand's face, his cheeks taking a pinkish hue.</p><p>"My back feels so good…I have not slept in a real bed for so long." There was laughter in his voice.</p><p>Hubert wanted to hit him. Instead he bought a glass to Ferdinand lips, "Here, drink slowly."</p><p>Sipping carefully, Ferdinand nearly fell back asleep between the moment Hubert removed the glass and rose to put it back on the table. Something caught on the back of his shirt, stopping him from actually moving further away. Ferdinand grip was shockingly strong for someone so close to sleep.</p><p>"Won't you stay a little more?"</p><p>There was some left over annoyance at being forced away from his research, Hubert wanting to continue read the book he had stolen from the Academy yet Ferdinand's pleading eyes won in the end. He silently sat back, pushing a stray orange lock of hair away from Ferdinand's face before he could prevent himself. The slow closing of Ferdinand eyes was a painful reminder of Hubert's harsh feeling the moment he thought that Flayn had let him die. That was something he never wanted to experience again. He would make sure it never happened.</p><p>Without meaning too he had leaned closer to Ferdinand, his lips having landed on his forehead. The tender gesture was ruined by Hubert hasty retreat. Ferdinand expression was unreadable.</p><p>"Hubert, I am a Prince. A kiss on the back of my hand his more appropriate."</p><p>The pink was back on Ferdinand cheek as he lifted his hand presenting it to Hubert. Maybe it was his half asleep state or maybe he did fall on his head, either way Hubert wasn't sure Ferdinand truly knew what he was doing.</p><p>Taking the offered hand in his Hubert turned it over, Ferdinand palm facing him. "I'm not your underling."</p><p>The kiss on Ferdinand palm was a conscious one, a soft press of lips, a reverence.</p><p>"This is a kiss of promise. I promise that I'll surely break your curse." Hubert squeezed Ferdinand's palm unwilling to let go yet.</p><p>Again Ferdinand offered him a smile so blinding that the sun seemed pale in comparison.</p><p>"Okay..." A yawn interrupted him, "I'm relying on you." he finished.</p><p>Hubert watched him drift back to sleep. There was a thought at the forefront of Hubert's mind, that it was ready to use all the might of his power for another person. Something that he thought would never happen again.</p><p>Hubert realized he was more than ready to offer his life to Ferdinand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading I hope you liked this long chapter heven withtout the smut.  There will have more opportunity for smut in the story for for now, the plot unfold !</p><p>Don't hesitate to dop some comments or kudos, I'm happy to know you liked this. Even a smiled face his enough to let me know you enjoyed.</p><p>Until next time.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, its been years since the last time I wrote smut. This one isn't something heavy but still, I hope you enjoyed it.</p><p>It's a one shot for no but I might be prompted to write more scenes as I already planned lots of this (Also watch me as I dig my own grave because this manga is still ungoing and I don't know how to properly end the full story).</p><p>You may now proceed to leave kudos and/or comments if you want to feed my soul.</p><p>I share Ferdibert and others content on my twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/naminoame">@naminaome</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>